Miraculous Ladybug: Recuérdame para siempre
by mlgrabla
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE DE "RECUÉRDAME". Ha pasado un año desde que Adrien tomara las riendas de la firma Agreste, sustituyendo a su padre y dando a conocer su relación con Marinette. Y aunque el amor sigue vivo entre ellos, las nuevas circunstancias de la pareja tratarán de separarles de una vez por todas. ¿Conseguirán superar esos obstáculos?
1. Chapter 1

_«―Buenos días, París. El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y… ¡el amor está en el aire! El que era el soltero más cotizado del país ya tiene pareja, la estudiante de Diseño, Marinette Dupain-Cheng quien, al parecer, ahora también se encarga de manejar la agenda de su nuevo novio. ¿Qué pensáis sobre esta noticia, chicos?_

_―Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo que Adrien Agreste sentara la cabeza. Se le había asociado con Chloé Bourgeois, más conocida como Queen Bee, en varias ocasiones. Incluso se le había visto varias veces acompañado por Lila Rossi, hija de una de las más famosas empresarias de Italia. _

_―La señorita Dupain-Cheng no tiene nada que hacer contra sus rivales. Adrien se dará cuenta de comete un error al relacionarse con alguien que no está nada acostumbrado a codearse con personajes famosos y a sortear a los paparazzi»._

_… … … …_

_«Ya ha pasado un año desde que Adrien Agreste formalizara su relación con Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aunque han sido pocas las ocasiones en las que les hemos visto juntos. Sin ninguna duda, la señorita Dupain-Cheng tiene un gusto exquisito a la hora de vestir. No me extrañaría que Agreste la introdujera en el mundo de la moda a través de su firma»._

_… … … …_

_«¿Por qué nadie habla de la misteriosa desaparición del señor Gabriel Agreste? Adrien no habla de él ante la prensa y no se ha visto a su secretaria en ninguno de los actos oficiales. ¿Creéis que el modelo y empresario más famoso de Francia tiene un lado oscuro?_

_¿Qué esconderá Adrien Agreste? ¿Hasta qué punto está enamorada Marinette de él y no de su fama o su dinero? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más mantendrán lo que, sin duda, es el mejor montaje de la historia del periodismo del corazón de París?». _

… … … …

Marinette apagó la televisión con un bufido y lanzó el mando al sofá. Mientras ella se tragaba todas esas absurdas mentiras, Adrien hablaba por teléfono con un nuevo proveedor de seda china, un tejido que Marinette había conseguido introducir en la pasarela de la firma Agreste a base de trabajo y esfuerzo. Muchos de los críticos de moda se habían mostrado escépticos en cuanto al uso de ese tejido, pero Marinette les había demostrado que se podían hacer maravillas con una tela cien por cien natural.

Aunque eso supusiera llevar los dedos envueltos en tiritas por culpa de los pinchazos de la aguja.

Tras un par de minutos más de charla, Adrien colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia ella desde el centro de su habitación, un lugar en el que la pareja se refugiaba en sus escasos momentos de paz, muchas veces interrumpidos por llamadas como aquella.

―Bien―suspiró Adrien, llevándose una mano al cuello y dejando la caer la que sujetaba el móvil―, creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Enviarán las primeras muestras la semana que viene y podremos decidir qué tonos nos quedamos y cuántos metros queremos.

Marinette se obligó a sonreír. Era tardísimo allí, en París. Había utilizado sus poderes como Ladybug para poder colarse en la mansión Agreste sin que nadie la viera, pero tal vez habría sido mejor idea haberse quedado en casa. Adrien parecía agotado tras la última llamada y Marinette dudaba que pudiese mantenerse despierto cinco minutos más.

―Genial―asintió ella, haciéndole un hueco en el sofá a Adrien, que se acurrucó junto a ella y la obligó a tumbarse sobre su pecho.

Marinette cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sus momentos a solas se habían reducido drásticamente en las últimas semanas. Adrien había asumido por completo su papel como dueño de la empresa, sin renunciar a su trabajo como modelo. De alguna manera, conseguía compaginar los estudios en Administración de Empresas con sus dos trabajos. Al menos, ya no tenía tantos deberes como Chat Noir, aunque Marinette no estaba segura de que el cambio hubiera sido a mejor.

Y aunque Adrien nunca la había descuidado ni había dejado de decirle que la quería, echaba de menos esas largas noches de pasión, las conversaciones de madrugada, las patrullas y el hecho de saber que Adrien estaba con ella. Hacía tanto que no salían por ahí de manera informal que no estaba muy segura de cómo debía comportarse si alguna vez volvía a ocurrir.

Las cenas de gala se habían adueñado de sus fines de semana y casi todos los sábados o los viernes debía acompañar a Adrien a eventos de todo tipo. Había conocido a grandes diseñadores y modelos e incluso había trabado amistad con Carolina Herrera, Agatha Ruiz de la Prada, Vittorio y Luccino… Desde Channel, le habían propuesto crear un perfume con su nombre, pero Marinette se había quedado tan pasmada que Adrien tuvo que encargarse de rechazar su propuesta con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

De alguna manera, después de aquel año junto a Adrien, Marinette no había conseguido adaptarse a la que se suponía que era su nueva vida. Al menos, Alya seguía tratándola de la misma forma y las chicas de su clase en la Facultad no eran tan crueles como ella había esperado que fueran. Aun así, Marinette no bajaba la guardia y siempre salía por una de las salidas de emergencia para meterse en el coche del guardaespaldas de Adrien y que este la llevara a casa.

―¿En qué piensas? ―murmuró entonces Adrien, sobresaltándola.

―En nada―mintió, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en uno de los hilos sueltos del botón superior de la camisa de Adrien.

―Marinette…

Ella suspiró y subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Había otra cosa a la que Marinette no se había acostumbrado aún y era a tener a Adrien tan cerca, rodeándola por todas partes y mirándola solo a ella.

―Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos―confesó Marinette lentamente, esperando su reacción.

―Pero si estamos juntos casi todos los días―sonrió Adrien, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos―. Vienes aquí casi todas las tardes.

―Sí, a ayudarte a trabajar―apostilló Marinette, sin poder disimular su fastidio―. ¿Cuánto hace que no te pones el traje de Chat Noir?

Adrien alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta.

―¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? ―preguntó, confuso― No necesitamos volver a ser Chat Noir y Ladybug. Ya no hay nadie a quien detener.

Marinette notó la acidez de sus palabras. El hecho de que su padre había sido Hawk Moth seguía siendo un tema espinoso. Marinette había devuelto los Prodigios de la Mariposa y el Pavo Real al Maestro Fu, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el Guardián de los Prodigios designara a un sucesor. No había tenido el valor suficiente de ir a verle para preguntarle sobre el tema, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

―No, pero siempre puedes darte una vuelta por París―comentó Marinette como si nada, desviando los ojos y tratando de aparentar que no estaba intentando convencerle para que saliesen de allí―. Además, siempre hay alguien a quien podemos ayudar.

―París no nos necesita más, Marinette―Adrien la tomó por la barbilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, tan breve que Marinette se quedó con ganas de más―. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de ser una persona normal?

Marinette frunció el ceño y se separó un tanto de él.

―¿Una persona normal? ―repitió en un susurro y las palabras de los periodistas del corazón resonaron en su cabeza: «La señorita Dupain-Cheng no tiene nada que hacer... no tiene nada que la haga especial».

Adrien echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Había metido la pata.

―Sabes a qué me refiero, prin…

―Ni lo menciones―le cortó Marinette, levantándose y poniéndose bien la ropa―. Tikki, puntos…

―¡Espera! ―exclamó Adrien, cogiéndola por la muñeca al tiempo que se levantaba― ¿Ya te vas?

Marinette le lanzó una mirada llena de resignación.

―Sí. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Una "persona normal" ya estaría metida en la cama, durmiendo.

Adrien trató de serenarse y atrapó sus manos entre sus dedos, pegándose a ella todo lo que pudo.

―Sabes que para mí no eres normal―dijo en voz baja, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Marinette―. Quédate un poco más, por favor.

Marinette dudó.

―Estás agotado. Te dormirás enseguida.

―No lo haré―le prometió Adrien, cerniéndose sobre ella poco a poco―. Quédate.

El tono suplicante de la voz de Adrien fue suficiente para dejarla sin defensas. Su mal humor se disipó al instante y lo sustituyó el amor incondicional que sentía por él. Era en esas ocasiones cuando Adrien se mostraba con la guardia baja, siendo simplemente un hombre de veinte años con demasiadas responsabilidades que no sabe cómo relacionarse con los demás. Si bien es cierto que Marinette había asistido con él a varias clases de protocolo, era ella quien debía enseñarle a Adrien cómo tratar a los demás.

Adrien le había confesado tiempo atrás que se sentía más cómodo con el traje de Chat porque podía ser él mismo. Marinette le había ayudado a sacar su auténtica personalidad a la luz, pero aún había algunos aspectos, como el que le estaba mostrando en esos momentos, que solamente ella podía ver.

―Está bien―suspiró, bañándose en la enorme sonrisa del rostro de Adrien―. Pero ni una llamada más de trabajo o te juro que me voy.

Al escucharla, Adrien cogió el teléfono y lo apagó delante de ella. Ya no habría nadie que pudiera molestarlos.

―Tíralo ahí―ordenó Marinette con firmeza señalando a su espalda, aunque disfrutaba en silencio de ser ella quien mandara; normalmente, era la ordenada y no quien ordenaba.

Adrien dejó caer el móvil sobre el sofá. Sus ojos brillaban ante la expectativa.

―¿Qué hago ahora, _my lady_? ―murmuró Adrien, llamándola de esa forma que solo ella conocía y que Adrien sabía muy bien hasta qué punto le afectaba.

Marinette respiró hondo con esfuerzo. Le costaba mantener la mente fría y las manos quietas cuando Adrien se mostraba tan colaborador.

―Quítate la ropa.

Aquellas palabras supusieron un cambio más que palpable en el ambiente. Habían pasado de la monotonía de la rutina a la tensión de una posible discusión y, de ahí, a la excitación.

Adrien obedeció, complaciente, pero se recreó en cada movimiento que hacía para volver loca a Marinette. Adrien había tomado constancia de que Marinette no era ciega y que le gustaba su cuerpo. Sin que ella lo supiera, había estado entrenando en los pocos momentos libres que tenía y, poco a poco, se había ido tonificando. Marinette había notado la diferencia, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Sencillamente, cuando Adrien se quedó sin camisa y sin corbata, se lo comió con los ojos y esperó, impaciente, a que los pantalones y la ropa interior desaparecieran también de su vista.

En cuanto Adrien se quedó como su madre le había traído al mundo, Marinette subió la mirada poco a poco por su cuerpo y se relamió, inconscientemente.

―¿Qué quieres de mí, Marinette? ―musitó Adrien, atrayendo su atención a su boca y sus ojos.

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces.

―Hazme tuya.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien tomó a Marinette en brazos y la condujo entre besos hacia su cama. Unos meses atrás, había reformado la distribución de la habitación y ahora el lecho se encontraba en la planta baja, mientras que su área de trabajo quedaba en la zona superior del cuarto. Notó las manos de Marinette aferrándose a su cuello y sus muslos envolviéndole la cintura.

Al llegar a la cama, clavó una rodilla en el colchón y se apoyó en ella para, después, inclinarse hacia adelante y posar con suavidad a Marinette. Sus jadeos se mezclaron con los de la chica, al tiempo que sus manos recorrieron su figura y le fueron quitando las capas de ropa a tientas. Marinette se dejó desnudar, sintiéndose el centro de atención de Adrien por primera vez desde hacía bastantes días. Adrien disfrutó de su predisposición y se aseguró de besar cada poro de su piel en cuanto la tuvo completamente desnuda bajo su peso.

El cuerpo de Marinette siempre era un redescubrimiento para Adrien. Cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos así, entregada a él por completo, se sentía el ser más poderoso del mundo. Saber que era él, Adrien, quien la hacía temblar, quien le arrancaba lo suspiros con cada caricia, quien la mantenía en vilo mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez… No tenía palabras para explicar lo que suponía.

Y justo cuando se adentraba en su cuerpo poco a poco, abrió los ojos y notó cómo una lágrima se derramaba de los ojos cerrados de Marinette. Confuso, entró por completo y mantuvo su peso sobre sus brazos.

―¿Princesa? ―murmuró, apartando por un segundo el gemido de placer que tenía atascado en la garganta.

Marinette abrió los ojos. Estaban vidriosos, aunque la expresión de ella seguía siendo de absoluta satisfacción.

―No pares―musitó ella, empujando hacia arriba con las caderas y consiguiendo algo de fricción.

Adrien aferró con fuerza las sábanas. Quiso preguntar de nuevo, pero Marinette tiró de él hacia su boca y le acalló con un beso profundo, hambriento, lleno de necesidad. Adrien perdió el norte de inmediato y se olvidó de la inquietud que había sentido al ver que ella estaba llorando. Solo podía centrarse en lo que ella le había pedido: no parar. Y no pensaba hacerlo hasta conseguir que llegara a las estrellas.

―Eres preciosa―dijo contra su boca, saliendo y entrando de ella con un ritmo constante.

Marinette echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Adrien aprovechó para alimentarse de su cuello. Repartió mil besos húmedos por su garganta y la yugular, mordiendo con suavidad aquí y allá, lamiendo los mordiscos con lentitud y soplándole en los puntos débiles bajo las orejas.

―Te amo―susurró en su oído; Marinette gimió con fuerza, demasiada, de modo que Adrien tuvo que apoyarse en un solo brazo y taparle la boca con la mano―. No grites. Nadie sabe que estás aquí.

―Adrien…

―Solo quiero oírte yo―dijo entre dientes, empujando con más fuerza dentro de ella y obligando a Marinette a ahogar un nuevo grito entre sus dedos―. Solo yo, _my lady_.

―Solo tú―repitió Marinette con un largo suspiro.

―Te amo―repitió Adrien, aumentando el ritmo, perdiéndose en ella, en su olor, en el contacto directo de su cuerpo con el de ella, en cada sonido que dejaba escapar y que le regalaba el oído―. Te amo…

Marinette abrió la boca para responder, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes. Se deshizo por completo bajo el de Adrien, le abrazó con piernas y brazos y se contrajo a su alrededor. Adrien la siguió a la cima unos segundos después, enterrando la cabeza en la unión de su cuello con el hombro.

Adrien se dejó caer a un lado, con Marinette aún pegada a él y sus piernas entrelazadas. Su miembro no había salido de su cuerpo, de modo que podía notar las últimas contracciones del cuerpo de ella, desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Marinette alzó las manos y le acarició la cabeza y el pelo a Adrien, revolviéndoselo aún más después del intenso encuentro sexual que acababan de tener. Agotada, le dio un beso en la frente y él le respondió con un suave ronroneo, saliéndose de ella y enroscándose hasta que su cabeza quedó entre ambos pechos. El sonido del corazón de Marinette era el mejor calmante del mundo.

Marinette no dijo nada, ni siquiera se quejó porque la esencia de Adrien estuviera manchando la cama. La última vez que lo habían hecho, Adrien había tenido que marcharse corriendo porque le habían llamado urgentemente desde la empresa. Aquel día, Marinette se había saltado las clases y le había hecho una visita sorpresa, por lo que sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, la despedida de Adrien fue un tanto fría. En aquellos instantes, la situación era bastante parecida, aunque con cierta diferencia horaria y una parte de Marinette esperaba que el teléfono sonase para romperle la burbuja de nuevo. Luego, recordó que el teléfono estaba apagado, así que se relajó en brazos de Adrien y disfrutó de ser ella la que le mantuviera con los pies en la Tierra.

―¿Cómo te van las clases? ―preguntó entonces Adrien, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Marinette parpadeó, sorprendida. Adrien no solía preguntarle cómo iba en sus estudios. Normalmente, estaba tan ocupado que no sacaba el tema a colación. De hecho, tampoco tenían demasiado tiempo para pasarlo juntos hablando de sus cosas. Marinette sabía cuál era la rutina de Adrien y le ayudaba con ella, pero él no tenía mucha idea de los progresos de Marinette, de la envidia de estudiantes de cursos superiores y de las buenísimas notas que estaba consiguiendo.

―Bien―admitió Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros―. Mi profesora de Técnicas de costura antigua quiere que participe en el certamen del mes que viene que organiza la Facultad. Quiere que presente un modelo basado en el encaje tejido a mano, el lino y el algodón.

―Eso es genial―sonrió Adrien―. Ya te dije que tienes mucho talento―Marinette sonrió a su vez, azorada―. ¿Crees que podrías…? Bueno, no sé si tendrás mucho tiempo con los exámenes finales, pero… ¿Querrías presentarle algunos de tus diseños a mi equipo?

Marinette se tensó y apartó a Adrien lo justo para poder mirarle directamente a la cara.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―Por supuesto―asintió Adrien, apoyándose en un codo y peinándole el pelo a Marinette con la otra mano―. Les dejarías con la boca abierta.

Marinette frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja.

―No me parece buena idea, Adrien. No quiero que piensen que te estoy utilizando para comenzar a trabajar en una de las mejores firmas de moda del mundo.

―No lo pensarán…

―Lo harán, Adrien―repuso Marinette con firmeza, desenredando sus piernas de las de Adrien y enderezándose en la cama―. Todo el mundo piensa que lo hago. Los periodistas no saben hablar de otra cosa.

Adrien suspiró largamente, borrando la sonrisa.

―Puedo evitar que te hagan fotos y que te graben con sus cámaras, pero no puedo obligarles a que dejen de hablar de ti, princesa…

―Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo nada de eso―murmuró Marinette, que cogió un poco de sábana y se tapó parcialmente. Hablar desnuda con un Adrien desnudo suponía un ejercicio mental demasiado intenso para ella―. Nadie piensa que yo esté contigo porque te quiero y no por tu dinero.

Adrien desvió la mirada hacia la pared del fondo. Marinette tenía razón. La prensa no dejaba de elucubrar sobre su relación desde que la había hecho pública casi un año atrás. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y su vida amorosa volvía a copar las portadas de las principales revistas y programas del corazón.

Aunque Marinette creyera que Adrien no se fijaba en ella, sí se había dado cuenta de cómo fulminaba con la mirada a la presentadora del programa del corazón más famoso de París. Incluso Nadja Chamack había dedicado una sesión entera a su vida y a Marinette: desde cuándo se conocían, su relación de amistad, las diferentes fotos que tenían de ellos saliendo como amigos junto a Alya y Nino, las del Moulin Rosse en el viaje del año anterior… Habían hecho todo un recorrido buscando los puntos débiles de su relación y explotándolos al máximo, centrándose sobre todo en la diferencia económica entre ambos.

―Marinette―habló de nuevo Adrien tras varios minutos en silencio―, no tienes que darle crédito a nada de lo que veas o leas sobre nosotros. Son habladurías, no les des importancia.

Marinette se mordió la lengua para evitar contestar de malas maneras.

―No es tan fácil, Adrien―respondió en su lugar con sequedad, poniéndose en pie y yendo al cuarto de baño.

Adrien la siguió, anonadado, pero Marinette cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejándole fuera del baño y de la conversación. Adrien se miró las manos, confuso. ¿Cómo habían podido pasar de estar disfrutando el uno en brazos del otro a discutir por culpa de unos comentarios sin importancia? Adrien no lo comprendía.

Se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño y llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

―Marinette, abre, por favor.

―Dame un minuto―dijo Marinette al otro lado de la puerta.

Adrien rodó los ojos hacia el techo.

―¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo? No soy yo quien se inventa esas cosas…

Se oyó un ruido tras la pared y, un segundo después, Marinette asomó la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta. Adrien se fijó en que tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca extraña, como si no quisiera dejarse llevar por las lágrimas que volvía a tener agolpadas en los ojos. De nuevo, la alarma se encendió dentro de él y dio un paso para abrir la puerta con firmeza y abrazar a Marinette sin dudarlo un segundo.

―Todo irá bien, princesa―susurró, dándole un beso en la coronilla y respirando, aliviado, al notar que ella le envolvía el cuerpo con los brazos―. Eres una gran diseñadora. Eres preciosa, inteligente y talentosa. No dudes de ti misma. El proyecto de tu profesora saldrá genial y mi equipo estará encantado de ver tus ideas.

Marinette no dijo nada. Se limitó a dejarse llevar por la calidez de Adrien y a recrearse en sus palabras, deseando no escuchar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que ella era demasiado diferente de Adrien, que la prensa tenía razón y que, tarde o temprano, Adrien se daría cuenta de lo diferentes que eran sus mundos.


	3. Chapter 3

Las reacciones a las palabras de la periodista del programa del día anterior no se hicieron de rogar. No hacía mucho, Alya había descubierto que existían varios blogs que hablaban sobre Adrien y algunos de ellos se titulaban "Adrinette", una combinación de los nombres de Adrien y Marinette que señalaba su felicidad por la pareja. Alya siempre le mostraba a Marinette esos blogs para subirle la moral días como aquellos, en los que una gran mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes de París insultaban a Marinette por el simple hecho de estar saliendo con el guapísimo y popular Adrien Agreste.

Dejando a un lado esos comentarios y la extraña sensación que Marinette sentía en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en su novio, el proyecto de Marinette iba viento en popa. Durante la siguiente semana, estuvo trabajando hasta tarde en los diseños, borrando y dibujando varias ideas para presentárselas a su profesora. De esa manera, si rechazaba su primer boceto, tendría varias opciones más. Sin embargo, no podría aprovechar aquel fin de semana, puesto que Adrien tenía una importante cena con algunos diseñadores famosos y ella no podía faltar.

De modo que el viernes por la tarde, sobre las cinco, Marinette recibió en su casa al peluquero de Adrien y a sus ayudantes. Marinette disfrutaba mucho con ellos, se sentía como si ella fuera Anne Hathaway en The Princess Diary. Lo bueno de esas sesiones es que Marinette se olvidaba por un momento de la tediosa noche que le esperaba, ignorando por completo los pensamientos de Adrien al respecto.

Al joven Agreste tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia compartir esa noche su tiempo. Quería entregárselo solo a Marinette, pues era consciente de lo mucho que ella necesitaba su atención. Pero no pudo decirle que no a uno de sus asistentes cuando le recomendó que no faltara a esa importante cita, donde estaría incluso la madre de Chloé, que había viajado desde Nueva York exclusivamente para el evento. Así que siempre hacía lo único que creía que podía hacer por Marinette y era que se sintiera como él la veía siempre: la chica más increíble del mundo.

―Supongo que hoy tampoco te pondrás el traje, ¿verdad? ―dijo entonces Plagg, mientras Adrien se recolocaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

Adrien alzó una ceja y le miró a través del imponente espejo del baño.

―Ya llevo traje, Plagg.

El kwami le dirigió una mirada llena de significado.

―Sabes a qué traje me refiero.

Adrien rodó los ojos.

―No puedo ir vestido de Chat Noir. Y tampoco tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo. Ya no existe Hawk Moth, ¿recuerdas?

A Plagg no le pasó desapercibido el leve estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Adrien. Porque, si había algo que el joven Agreste no había superado del todo, era el hecho de que se había llevado cinco años luchando contra su padre y contra el mal que él mismo creaba.

Tras la larga batalla en el escondite de Gabriel, Adrien no había sido capaz de volver a enfundarse el traje de Chat Noir. Lo había intentado en varias ocasiones, pero algo dentro de él repelía el disfraz y le obligaba a deshacerse de él al poco tiempo. Adrien no le había contado nada a nadie y se había inventado la excusa de que no había ningún peligro para que ni Plagg ni Marinette se percataran de nada. Hasta aquel momento, le había funcionado bastante bien.

―Si crees que soy idiota, lo llevas mal―replicó Plagg, flotando hacia el sofá―. No sé de qué tienes miedo Adrien, pero va siendo hora de que hables de tu problema con alguien.

―¿Miedo? ―bufó Adrien, estupefacto― ¿Quién ha hablado de miedo?

―Tu cuerpo lo ha hecho―Plagg se encogió de hombros―. Sigue negándotelo a ti mismo.

―No me da miedo volver a ser Chat Noir, Plagg―Adrien sonrió, adoptando la máscara de fría cortesía que se había acostumbrado a llevar ante sus socios; tal vez se hubiera librado de la máscara negra, pero ahora llevaba una que pesaba aún más―. Es solo que ya no hay nadie akumatizando a las personas.

»Los Prodigios han vuelto con el Maestro Fu y París está a salvo. ¿Qué mal hay en disfrutar de esa tranquilidad?

La mirada de Plagg se ensombreció.

―El Guardián buscará a su sucesor dentro de poco, Adrien―dijo el kwami de la destrucción en voz baja―. Quienes sepan de la existencia de los Prodigios, harán lo que sea por ser elegidos. Si el Maestro Fu no escoge bien, tú y Ladybug deberéis encargaros del resto de los poderes. Tienes que estar preparado para ese momento.

Adrien dejó de arreglarse la ropa y se giró hacia el sofá para mirar directamente a Plagg. Era rara la vez que su kwami hablaba en serio, pero cuando lo hacía solía acertar. ¿Y si Plagg estuviera en lo cierto? ¿Y si París necesitase a Chat Noir una vez más en el futuro? Adrien no estaba seguro de si se sentía con fuerzas para acarrear con esa responsabilidad de nuevo, más aún si se trataba de proteger los Prodigios.

―El Maestro Fu es sabio―repuso Adrien, intentando sonar tranquilo―, acertó con Marinette y conmigo. Cuando llegue el momento de su jubilación, todo irá bien.

Plagg cabeceó. Estuvo a punto de añadir que aquel era un pensamiento demasiado optimista si tenían en cuenta la suerte que ellos habían tenido para encontrar a Hawk Moth, pero no dijo nada. Se guardó para sí sus pensamientos y dejó que Adrien asimilara sus palabras durante aquella noche. Si le conocía bien, y Plagg creía que así era, estaba seguro de que Adrien no dejaría de darle vueltas al asunto y que, tarde o temprano, se lo comentaría a Marinette. Tal vez Plagg tuviera que hablar con la misma Marinette para que Adrien entrase en razón; al fin y al cabo, ella seguía utilizando los poderes de Tikki de vez en cuando, aunque solo fuera para pasearse por la ciudad e ir a ver a Adrien.

―Bueno―Adrien dio una palmada y giró sobre sí mismo―, ¿cómo estoy?

Plagg entornó los ojos.

―Como cada día, chico: impecable.

―Genial―Plagg se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario mordaz―. Ya sabes dónde tienes el queso. Estaremos en el hotel de Bourgeois toda la noche.

―No sé para qué me lo cuentas si no voy a acompañarte ni me vas a llamar al anillo―replicó Plagg, dándole la espalda.

Adrien chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a él para darle un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

―Buenas noches, gruñón.

Adrien salió de su habitación, preparándose mentalmente para la noche que le esperaba. Sin embargo, antes de salir a buscar a Marinette, tenía algo que hacer. Recorrió el pasillo hasta el otro extremo y llamó dos veces a la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación de su padre.

Gabriel Agreste se encontraba allí, sentado en un sofá idéntico al que tenía su hijo y viendo la televisión, aunque parecía que no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Adrien entró en el cuarto y entornó la puerta a su espalda.

―Buenas noches, padre―saludó Adrien con prudencia.

―Buenas noches―respondió Gabriel sin girarse―. Me agrada ver que mi hijo se sigue acordando de mí.

Adrien hizo una mueca de disgusto que su padre no vio.

―Sabes que estoy muy ocupado―replicó él con acidez―. Me paso cada vez que puedo.

Gabriel no dijo nada. Adrien caminó y se sentó en el otro extremo del mullido sofá. Le echó un vistazo a la habitación de su padre, minimalista, como todo lo que había en la mansión. Si había algo que Adrien no había querido tocar era la decoración de la casa. Aquella casa no era suya, seguía perteneciéndole a su padre y sentía que estaría dándole por perdido si se atrevía a quitar una sola silla elegida por Gabriel.

―Me han dicho que haces progresos en tus sesiones―comentó Adrien como si nada, mirando la televisión sin prestarle atención.

―Eso dicen.

―¿Empiezas a entender lo que hiciste?

Gabriel le miró de reojo, un sencillo gesto que Adrien supo cómo interpretar: su padre estaba molesto.

―Mi cabeza funciona perfectamente, Adrien, no estoy loco.

―Tener a psicólogo haciéndote un seguimiento no significa que estés loco―repuso Adrien sin vacilar―. Pero tienes que comprender hasta qué punto hiciste daño a las personas.

Gabriel suspiró.

―Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, Adrien. Nunca estaremos de acuerdo.

Adrien frunció el ceño y se levantó. Ahora era él quien se sentía impotente.

―No estés tan seguro, padre.

No dejó que añadiera nada. Adrien giró sobre sus pies y atravesó la habitación como una exhalación, pero antes de que pudiera salir por completo, escuchó la voz de su padre al fondo:

―Tal vez estés dispuesto a colaborar cuando veas que pierdes aquello que más amas.

Adrien le miró por encima del hombro.

―¿Eso es una amenaza?

―No―repuso Gabriel y se movió en el sofá para poder encarar a su hijo; la luz de la televisión arrancó destellos a la montura de sus gafas plateadas y sus penetrantes ojos grises se clavaron en los verdes de su hijo―. Es la realidad―Adrien no respondió―. Pásatelo bien esta noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette estaba lista cuando Adrien llamó al timbre de su puerta. Sabine y Tom, sus padres, bajaron con ella para hacerle una foto a la adorable pareja, aunque lo que realmente captó la cámara de Tom fue la expresión anonadada de Adrien.

Marinette había escogido un modelo en tonos rosa, blanco y negro, un diseño propio que le había mostrado a Alya unos días antes y que su mejor amiga había aprobado con creces. Sin embargo, por mucho que Marinette siempre acertara con la ropa, Adrien no dejaba de sentirse como si aquella fuera su primera cita con ella. Y Marinette, que ya se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño en privado, disfrutaba de tener toda su atención también frente a los demás.

―Hola―saludó, aceptando la mano que él le tendía y echándole un vistazo rápido a su ropa―. No me lo digas: Plagg ha escogido la ropa por ti.

Adrien parpadeó para salir de su asombro y soltó una carcajada.

―¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Marinette alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

―Solo él te obliga a llevar algo verde―Marinette señaló la corbata y el pañuelo a juego sobre el pecho de Adrien.

Él se encogió de hombros e hizo a un lado a Marinette para poder saludar a sus padres. Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras, Adrien ayudó a su novia a entrar en el coche y él rodeó el capó para poder sentarse a su lado. Al volante, Gorila no hizo ni un solo gesto y se puso en marcha en cuanto Adrien se lo indicó.

Marinette se mordisqueó el labio inferior distraídamente mientras Adrien tecleaba un mensaje rápido.

―Todo va sobre ruedas―informó Adrien en cuanto se guardó el móvil en un bolsillo interno de la chaqueta―. La mayoría de los invitados ya ha llegado al hotel.

―¿Qué se celebra esta vez?

Adrien sonrió ante el tono cansado de Marinette.

―Es una cena benéfica. La madre de Chloé se ha ofrecido voluntaria para asistir como invitada de honor―Adrien la miró con cierta diversión―. No sé de quién habrá sacado su hija el afán de protagonismo…

―Quién sabe: un padre alcalde, una madre diseñadora…―coincidió Marinette, siguiéndole el juego―. Tal vez por eso siempre lleve gafas de sol en el pelo, para evitar los continuos flashes de las cámaras de fotos.

Adrien se echó a reír.

―Te prometo que nuestros hijos no serán unos malcriados.

Marinette se puso tiesa en su asiento.

―¿Nuestros qué?

Adrien dejó de reír y la miró, confuso. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

―Bueno―dudó, desviando la mirada hacia el frente―, quiero decir… Cuando los tengamos… ¡Si quieres, por supuesto! Y…―se llevó una mano a la nuca, gesto que hizo sonreír de nuevo a Marinette.

Adrien había madurado mucho en aquel año. Había asumido rápidamente su papel como dueño de la empresa y cabeza visible de la firma Agreste. Pero aún existían algunos asuntos que conseguían ponerle nervioso. A Marinette le agradaba que él también pensara en su futuro juntos, en cómo podrían vivir y afianzar su relación y el hecho de que Adrien mencionara unos posibles futuros hijos hizo que las mariposas de su estómago hicieran saltos mortales.

―Relájate, gatito―rio Marinette, dándole un suave apretón en la mano―. Apenas estamos entrando en los veinte años, no tengo intención de ser madre todavía.

Adrien se giró hacia ella, ansioso, como movido por un resorte.

―Pero, ¿quieres? Es decir, más adelante, dentro de unos años…

Marinette creyó que se derretiría allí mismo.

―Sí, claro―asintió ella con suavidad, inclinándose hacia él―. Dentro de unos años.

Adrien soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Cerró un segundo los ojos, más aliviado de lo que habría imaginado. Él siempre había tenido claro con quién quería pasar el resto de sus días y formar una familia, pero una parte de él había temido el momento en que Marinette le dijera que eso no iba a ser posible.

―Vale, pero―Adrien abrió los ojos y esta vez miró a Marinette con algo mucho más oscuro que removió el deseo dentro de ella―, ¿puedo besarte mientras tanto?

Marinette ensanchó la sonrisa y cubrió los centímetros que la separaban de Adrien. Sus labios se encontraron con los de él, que atraparon los suyos con delicadeza y deleite. Notó, más que vio, cómo Adrien tanteaba a su espalda para pulsar un botón y que una placa de finísimo acero oscuro los separara del frontal del coche. Solo cuando sonó un suave clic, Adrien desabrochó el cinturón de Marinette y la sentó sobre sus piernas en medio de un revoltijo de tela.

Una de sus manos se acomodó en su cintura mientras que la otra encontró el camino hasta el interior de sus piernas. Marinette, por su parte, se acomodó en su regazo y se aferró al cuello de Adrien, profundizando aún más el beso y agradeciendo que el maquillaje fuese inmune a esos roces.

―No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito ahora mismo―murmuró Adrien contra la boca de Marinette.

Ella jadeó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Ella también le necesitaba, deseaba tener su cuerpo cubriéndola por todas partes.

―¿Y si nos saltamos la cena y vamos directamente al postre?―propuso Marinette, sin ganas de que la prensa viera lo feliz que era junto a Adrien.

El joven Agreste soltó una risa grave. Su aliento sobre el cuello le provocó un escalofrío.

―¿Y si nos comemos el postre antes de la cena?―repuso él, avanzando en su camino por las piernas de Marinette hasta dar con su monte de Venus, cubierto por una finas braguitas de encaje.

Marinette apretó los muslos y, con ello, los dedos de Adrien.

―Quieto, gatito―le paró ella―. No juegues con fuego o te quemarás.

―No me pasará nada. Tengo mi lucky charm.

Marinette se separó un poco más, incrédula.

―¿Cuánto hacía que no…?

Pero Adrien se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y antes de que Marinette pudiera terminar la frase, él le puso un dedo en la boca para acallarla.

―Ni una palabra―sentenció, desviando los ojos unos segundos para ver por dónde iban―. Estamos a punto de llegar―cogió a Marinette por la cintura y la colocó de nuevo en el asiento del coche―. Tendremos que esperar para comernos el postre―y le guiñó un ojo para aliviar la tensión que se había instalado repentinamente en aquella parte del coche.

El coche paró justo delante de la alfombra roja que habían instalado frente a la puerta del Grand Hôtel. Adrien saltó de su asiento y se apresuró a rodear el coche para ayudar a Marinette a salir. Ella sintió cómo la mano de Adrien electrocutaba la suya, o tal vez fueran los innumerables paparazzis apostados a ambos lados de la alfombra tras unas cuantas vallas y varios agentes de seguridad. Su cuerpo se movió de forma automática, como había aprendido a hacerlo desde que su relación con Adrien salió a la luz. Plantó una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y rodeó el brazo de Adrien con el suyo. Le notó tenso, pero ni siquiera se preocupó, no cuando ella misma estaba a punto de explotar de impotencia.

Marinette apartó los pensamientos oscuros a un lado y se concentró en parecer una novia ejemplar: sonrisa perfecta, vestido perfecto, actitud perfecta… En esas ocasiones, admiraba a Chloé y su manera de que todo le importase un pimiento porque sabía que nadie tenía nada que criticar de ella; no en vano era Queen Bee, tenía vena de reina.

Adrien la guio por la alfombra y se detuvo con ella en un par de ocasiones para saludar al público y dejar que les hicieran fotos. Sabía que Marinette estaba enfadada con él. Llevaba un tiempo diciéndoselo, haciéndoselo saber, pero Adrien estaba tan absorbido por todas sus responsabilidades que lo olvidaba con frecuencia. No lo hacía aposta, sencillamente ocurría. En momentos como aquellos, cuando notaba a su novia tan distante y fría, lo único que quería era meterla de nuevo en el coche y huir del ruido, hablar, sentir de nuevo que ella estaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, no sería nada fácil dar explicaciones después, por lo que se vio obligado a contener sus impulsos y a rezar para que la noche fuera bien y a Marinette se le pasara. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Ese era el problema: estaba tan atado como ella, si no más.

«Tal vez ella no lo sabe», pensó Adrien mientras giraban para que les hicieran las últimas fotos, agarrando a Marinette de la cintura y tirando de su cuerpo hacia él, aunque ella se resistía con todas sus ganas. «¿Cómo va a saberlo, imbécil? De lo único que hablas es de tu trabajo, no te interesas por lo que ella piensa», dijo una vocecita acusatoria en su cabeza. Adrien sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. «Yo no hago eso», negó para sí mismo. «Sí lo haces, gilipollas y ella se está cansando de tu actitud de mierda. O paras ahora mismo o te vas a ver más solo que la una».

Adrien tragó saliva. «Seguro que no es para tanto…», se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de no entrar en pánico y observando a Marinette de reojo. «¿Ah, no? ¿Desde cuándo ella quiere separarse de ti? ¡Estás ciego!». Adrien suspiró. ¿Otra vez no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Realmente estaba cayendo de nuevo en el mismo error que había cometido años atrás?

―Marinette―murmuró, acercándose a su oído.

Con el corazón en un puño, Adrien vio cómo ella pegaba un respingo y se alejaba de él.

―Oye, tengo que hablar contigo…

Marinette giró el rostro hacia él, confusa, pero sin perder la sonrisa falsa.

―¿Tiene que ser ahora? Mira dónde estamos…

―Lo sé, pero…

―Adrien―le cortó ella, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo―, tengamos la fiesta en paz, ¿vale?

Adrien sintió cómo su pecho se encogía.

―Por favor, Marinette, lo siento. Yo…―dijo a toda prisa, pero entonces escucharon la llamada de uno de los invitados de aquella noche y Adrien se vio obligado a morderse la lengua― Hablaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette parpadeó, sorprendida ante la determinación de Adrien. Sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible quitárselo. Ignorando el suave aleteo de las mariposas en su estómago tras haber escuchado la disculpa velada de Adrien, Marinette le siguió hacia el interior del hotel, lejos de los flashes de las cámaras y las preguntas sin respuesta de los periodistas.

El vestíbulo del hotel había sido decorado con todo tipo de adornos dorados y negros. Unas cortinas negras con finos dibujos dorados ocultaba el interior del lugar de miradas indiscretas. Las mesas que habían distribuido por la zona estaban cuidadosamente decoradas con platos y cubiertos dorados, así como con copas cuyo borde resplandecía bajo la luz de las lámparas de araña. Una zona del vestíbulo había sido acotada para crear un espacio de baile, cuyo centro era una pista con mosaicos negros y dorados. Había flores blancas repartidas en varios jarrones de cerámica oscura y varios camareros pululaban aquí y allá, sirviendo bebidas y ofreciendo distintos canapés. Un hilo musical resonaba por unos altavoces escondidos tras las cortinas de los extremos.

―Menuda recepción―murmuró Marinette, que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a aquel lujo.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Quieres beber algo? ―ofreció, comenzando así a resarcir a Marinette por su pésimo comportamiento.

―Sí, por favor, estoy seca―aceptó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Adrien bebió de aquel gesto y, sin separarse de ella, la llevó hasta una barra ubicada a un lado de las escalinatas que llevaban al primer piso del hotel. Marinette ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver allí a uno de sus amigos.

―¡Luka! ―exclamó en cuanto estuvieron más cerca.

El aludido alzó la cabeza y le regaló una radiante sonrisa que puso a Adrien en guardia. Luka había viajado por varios países como músico. Sabía de él por algunos mensajes en el grupo de Whatsapp que compartía con el resto del Equipo Miraculous, un grupo que no se había disuelto a pesar de todo.

―Dios mío, ¿qué haces aquí? ―añadió Marinette, que se soltó del agarre de Adrien y rodeó la barra para darle un abrazo a su amigo.

Adrien apretó los dientes. Sabía lo mucho que a Luka le gustaba Marinette. Había sido así desde que se conocieron. En aquel tiempo, a él no le importaba que Marinette saliera con quien quisiera, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y Adrien deseaba quitarle esa mirada soñadora a su compañero de batallas.

―Me estoy tomando un descanso―explicó Luka, que dejó de mirar a Marinette un segundo para centrar la vista de sus ojos azules en Adrien―. ¿Qué tal, tío? Os veo genial.

―Gracias―respondió Adrien con sequedad, tirando de Marinette disimuladamente…, o no tanto, según la expresión airada de Marinette y la divertida de Luka―. ¿Has dejado tu grupo?

―No, solo estamos relajándonos un poco después de la gira. Pero ya sabéis que no puedo quedarme quieto, así que me he buscado un trabajo a tiempo parcial para mantenerme entretenido.

―¿Cuánto hacía que no nos veíamos? ―intervino Marinette, obviando lo molesto e incómodo que estaba Adrien― Y a Juleka… ¡hace siglos! Deberíamos quedar un día todos y reunirnos como el año pasado.

―Sí, sería genial todo―aceptó Luka, mirando alternativamente a Marinette y a Adrien―. Bueno, os habéis acercado por algo. ¿Qué necesitáis?

―Pues yo quiero…―comenzó a decir Marinette, pero Adrien dio un paso al frente y se interpuso entre ella y Luka.

―Para mí, una copa de champán. Marinette quiere el mejor vino rosado que haya.

―Vaya, ¿ahora te va el vino? ―bromeó Luka, agachándose para coger una botella de champán y descorcharla con maestría.

―Sí―respondió Marinette con los dientes apretados―, aunque a veces no me apetezca…―añadió, dirigiéndole a Adrien una mirada llena de significado que él no percibió.

Luka no dijo nada. Se estableció entonces un silencio incómodo, solo roto por el sonido de las bebidas cayendo en sendas copas.

―Aquí tenéis―Luka le entregó las copas a Adrien, que las cogió con rapidez y le dio la suya a Marinette―. Espero que disfrutéis mucho.

Adrien aprovechó el comentario para sonreír y abrazar a Marinette, posesivo.

―Por supuesto. Gracias, Luka―y arrastró a Marinette lejos de la barra.

Ella apenas pudo decir nada, puesto que varias personas le ocultaron a Luka antes de que se despidiera de él. Solo cuando Adrien y ella estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Marinette se soltó de su novio y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

―¿A qué ha venido eso? ―estalló, furiosa― ¿Tienes idea del mal rato que me has hecho pasar?

Adrien se quedó mirándola, nerviosa, incrédulo, enfadado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. No estaba claro cuál de los sentimientos predominaba más.

―He sido amable―se excusó, bebiendo un poco de champán.

―¿Amable? ―repitió Marinette, anonadada― ¡Solo te ha faltado ponerte encima de mí y bufar!

―Por favor, Marinette, no exageres…

―¡No exagero! Eres tú el que hace cosas sin sentido―Adrien frunció el ceño―. No hablas conmigo y si lo haces, es para contarme cosas de tu trabajo. No te interesas por mi carrera y me presionas para que les presente mis diseños a tus patrocinadores y a tus socios. Me obligas a venir a estas fiestas aun sabiendo que no encajo en este mundo. Me arrastras de un lado a otro sin pensar por un segundo en cómo me siento. Me hablas mal cada vez que sale el tema de los prodigios y de lo que ocurrió en tu casa. ¡Y ahora te pones en modo posesivo solo porque nos hemos encontrado a Luka!

»Sinceramente, Adrien, ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí―suspiró Marinette, agotada, llevándose una mano a la frente para quitarse el pelo de la cara y dejando la copa de vino intacta en una de las mesas.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera reaccionar, Marinette le rodeó y se perdió en medio de la multitud. Él se quedó allí, mudo, sin saber exactamente cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Le recordaba a cuando Marinette no quería ilusionarse con él el verano anterior, solo que ahora todo era mucho peor. Marinette no podía haber sido más clara, ni el más tonto.

Tras un par de minutos asimilando lo que había ocurrido, Adrien dejó su copa junto a la de Marinette y fue tras ella. No sabía bien dónde podía estar. La buscó junto a la puerta del hotel, pero estaba seguro de que ella no saldría por allí; así que se fue a la salida de emergencia. Tampoco se encontraba en la parte trasera del hotel. Intentó encontrarla en el armario de la limpieza donde, una vez, estuvo a punto de descubrir su identidad como Ladybug; si hubiera revisado las cámaras de seguridad, la habría visto entrar con su traje rojo y salir con su ropa de civil. Lo habría descubierto todo y, quizás, podría haberla hecho feliz antes.

En cierto modo, Adrien había superado aquel horrible fallo, aunque en momentos como el que vivía, sentía que seguía fallándole a Marinette una y otra vez sin remedio, como si fuera un círculo vicioso de mala suerte.

A medida que avanzaba en el vestíbulo, varias personas trataron de hablar con él, pero Adrien se lo impidió. Su prioridad no era entablar nuevas relaciones comerciales ni establecer lazos de interés mutuo, sino encontrar a la chica que le dio una oportunidad cuando él menos se la merecía. Finalmente, tras recorrerse todo el vestíbulo, la halló.

Estaba sentada en uno bancos altos junto a la barra, donde Luka y ella conversaban. En el fondo, agradeció que el mueble bar estuviera entre ambos y él no pudiera tocarla de más. Su instinto posesivo le hacía querer mostrarle a Luka que la amaba y que no era tan malo como Marinette podía hacerle creer. Porque, ¿acaso ella le estaba contando lo que había ocurrido? ¿Sabría ahora Luka el penoso novio en que se había convertido? ¿Se aprovecharía de la situación para intentar llegar a Marinette?

Fuera como fuese, no pensaba dejar que nada de aquello pasara. En un par de zancadas, llegó hasta ellos. Luka desvió la mirada hacia él con una ceja alzada y le murmuró algo a Marinette, que se giró para encontrarse con un Adrien atribulado, nervioso y arrepentido. Respirando entrecortadamente, Adrien le tendió una mano sin siquiera mirar a Luka.

―Ven conmigo, por favor.

Marinette miró la mano y su rostro. Pocas veces había visto así a Adrien. La última vez fue tras la lucha en la mansión Agreste contra Hawk Moth y Mayura, cuando aún ella estaba convaleciente en la cama. Adrien se había volcado con ella, cuidándola para que, cuando sus padres llegaran de su viaje, no se percataran de nada. A Marinette le dolió el corazón con solo recordar aquellos días, maravillosos y perfectos, mucho mejores que los que siguieron al anuncio de Adrien de hacerse cargo de la empresa y de todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Marinette suspiró.

―Está bien―aceptó, dándole la mano y permitiendo que la ayudase a bajar del banco; no obstante, antes de marcharse con Adrien, se giró hacia Luka y le sonrió―. Muchas gracias por todo, Luka.

Él se limitó a guiñarle un ojo. Adrien no hizo nada, por mucho que quisiera gruñirle. Solo caminó cuando Marinette lo hizo y se la llevó al armario de la limpieza, escondido en una esquina y oculto de los focos que iluminaban el vestíbulo.


	5. Chapter 5

La primera vez que Marinette entró en aquel cobertizo fue para ocultarse de Chat Noir cuando estaba a punto de transformarse. En aquel entonces, ella jamás habría imaginado que acabaría mostrándose por completo a su compañero de batallas, el mismo por el que suspiraba en el instituto. Aquel recuerdo fugaz cruzó la mente de Marinette en el momento en que Adrien cerró la puerta tras él y ambos se quedaron sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Marinette tanteó con la mano hasta dar con el interruptor para encender una pequeña bombilla, que iluminó débilmente las estanterías llenas de productos de limpieza, varios pares de escobas y recogedores, así como fregonas y cubos húmedos.

Frente a ella, Adrien la observaba en silencio, atento a todos sus gestos. Marinette suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Los ojos de Adrien la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Estaba demasiado bonita aquella noche y odiaba ser él quien hubiera puesto aquella mirada apagada en su rostro.

―Tú dirás―le animó Marinette tras varios minutos en silencio.

Adrien respiró hondo.

―Lo siento―dijo de nuevo, tratando de acercarse a ella.

Marinette dio un paso atrás y se topó con una de las estanterías, pero no respondió. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo hacerle ver cómo se sentía. Ya lo había intentado otras veces, de diferentes maneras y no había dado resultado.

―Háblame, por favor―le suplicó Adrien y Marinette captó que la voz se le rompía al final de la frase.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

―Yo no puedo seguir así, Adrien―las palabras se le quemaban al salir de la garganta, pero necesitaba decirlas aunque dolieran―. Créeme, he intentado adaptarme a tus horarios locos, a tu apretada agenda y a tu nueva costumbre de no mencionar quiénes éramos antes de todo esto―Marinette hizo un gesto señalando el exterior, el hotel lleno de invitados para una cena benéfica en la que Adrien era uno de los asistentes más importantes―. Pero no puedo continuar fingiendo que tu padre no destruyó París o parte de ella cada vez que quiso y pudo. Y tampoco puedo fingir que no tenemos unos kwamis que cuidar y proteger.

―Yo no finjo que…

―Sí lo haces, Adrien―le interrumpió Marinette con dureza, dejando a un lado el discurso suave―. Te empeñas en negar una parte de ti mismo. Plagg forma parte de tu vida. ¿Cómo puedes darle la espalda?

Adrien frunció el ceño.

―No le doy la espalda. Sencillamente, ya no hace falta que me convierta en Chat Noir. Y tampoco tengo tiempo para eso.

―¿Ves? ―señaló Marinette― A esto es a lo que me refiero. Te ocultas en todos tus deberes como empresario y modelo, pero no le dedicas ni un solo minuto a lo que hay más allá de tu mansión.

―¿Estás diciendo que no paso tiempo contigo? ―inquirió Adrien, anonadado. Él no recordaba no haber estado con ella casi todos los días de aquella semana, y de la anterior y la otra y la otra…

―Estoy diciendo que, aunque me gusta que compartas conmigo tus preocupaciones sobre Agreste's, necesito tener un novio y no un jefe cuando estamos a solas.

»¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar con alguien que solo se preocupa de sí mismo? ―Adrien no respondió, aunque aquella pregunta no había sido formulara para que lo hiciera― Exceptuando el fin de semana pasado, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me preguntaste sobre mis estudios, mis proyectos, mis planes?

―Yo…―Adrien vaciló.

¿Realmente se había comportado de aquella manera? No recordaba haber hecho nada de eso, pero lo cierto era que apenas podía acordarse de lo que habían hablado el día anterior.

Adrien frunció el ceño, sintiendo cómo el nudo en el estómago se afianza a la altura del corazón. Se había concentrado tanto en pasar página y en ser él mismo que había olvidado por completo por quién se esforzaba tanto. Marinette no tenía ni idea de sus planes, no sabía lo que Adrien pretendía hacer una vez ambos hubieran acabado sus estudios universitarios. Adrien tenía varias ideas en mente y había estado trabajando en conseguir los recursos necesarios para llevarlas a cabo, pero en el proceso había obviado por completo la figura que estaba al final de ese arduo camino. No era que hubiese dejado de amar a Marinette con toda su alma, era, sencillamente, que había dado por hecho que ella jamás se iría de su lado.

Sin embargo, cuando Adrien la había visto hablando con Luka, riendo con él, abrazándole…, y luego Marinette le había dicho todas aquellas cosas, no estaba muy seguro de que lo tuviera todo tan perfectamente atado con ella.

―Marinette―murmuró con voz ronca, consiguiendo que a ella se le pusiera la piel de gallina―, lo siento muchísimo. Te prometo que no he sido consciente de nada de eso.

Adrien se acercó a ella un paso más y la tomó con suavidad por la cintura, dibujando círculos con el pulgar sobre el tejido del vestido. Marinette notó cómo su determinación se esfumaba como el humo y cómo su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la presencia de Adrien. Al alzar la mirada hacia la de él, se encontró con esos irises verdes que conseguían que perdiera la noción del tiempo, unos irises que rezumaban arrepentimiento sincero. ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarle si la miraba de aquella manera?

―La próxima vez que me comporte como un gilipollas, dímelo―añadió Adrien, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Marinette.

Ella, por su parte, posó sus manos sobre su pecho y notó los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Ahí, bajo la ropa de ejecutivo y el aspecto de joven demasiado adulto, seguía estando Adrien, su Adrien, el chico del que se enamoró, del que trató de olvidarse y del que ya no pudo separarse hacía casi un año.

―Lo haré―le aseguró Marinette en voz baja―. Pero quiero que hagas algo para resarcirme por todo lo que has hecho.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ya sabía yo que habría represalias…―bromeó, ganándose un suave golpe en el brazo.

―Te estoy hablando en serio, Agreste―insistió Marinette y Adrien dejó a un lado la broma para volver a ponerse serio―. Quiero que hables con alguien de lo que ocurrió con tu padre.

A Adrien le pareció que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies.

―¿Qué? Sabes que no puedo revelar el secreto…

―No hablo de un psicólogo cualquiera, Adrien. Hablo del maestro.

Adrien tragó saliva.

―¿El maestro Fu? ―repitió, confuso; ¿era demasiada casualidad que tanto su padre como su novia sacaran a colación la figura del Guardián de los Prodigios el mismo día?

―Sí―asintió Marinette, dándole suaves golpecitos con un dedo en el centro del pecho―. Ya que te niegas a hablar conmigo del tema, al menos desahógate con él. Te puede ayudar a asimilarlo y, no sé, quizá te dé alguna idea de lo que puedes hacer respecto a tu madre.

Adrien se inclinó hacia ella, ocultándola de la tenue luz de la bombilla.

―¿Él te ha dicho algo sobre ella?

―No me refiero a despertarla―negó Marinette en un susurro, alzando una mano para tomarle por el rostro a modo de consuelo―. Hablo de cómo enfrentarte a todo lo que ella ha supuesto para ti y lo que tu padre ha hecho al respecto. Hablo de tu afán de negar tu faceta como Chat Noir o de mis poderes como Ladybug. Solo lo mencionas de pasada cuando estás con las defensas bajas, como en el coche…

―Ahí no estaba con las defensas bajas y lo sabes―replicó Adrien, haciéndole cosquillas a Marinette para que quitara esa expresión tan sombría que cruzaba su rostro.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse por lo bajo y zafarse de los dedos de Adrien, que la sujetaron con mayor firmeza y tiraron de su cuerpo hacia él. Sus pechos chocaron y sus latidos se acompasaron al momento. Adrien se perdió en el azul de los ojos de Marinette y ella hizo lo propio en el verde esmeralda de los de él. Su respiración se hizo más dificultosa. No escuchaban nada del exterior, aunque el ruido de las conversaciones se filtraba por la puerta.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que Adrien se pasaba la lengua por entre los dientes. Aquella era la tensión a la que ambos estaban acostumbrados, no a la que presagiaba una discusión. De nuevo, el deseo y la necesidad que habían sentido en el coche se apoderaron de ellos, con el incentivo de que podían descubrirlos en cualquier momento. Era como si esa posibilidad alimentara la adrenalina que corría por sus venas y les hiciera ser aún más imprudentes.

―Eres preciosa―musitó Adrien, su nariz rozando apenas la de Marinette.

―No pienso ceder―susurró ella.

Adrien dibujó una media sonrisa que volvió loca a Marinette en un nanosegundo. Era esa sonrisa que solía regalarle semioculto bajo una máscara negra, la misma que le mostraba cuando ella le pillaba in fraganti y él no podía negarlo.

―Lo sé―dijo Adrien con un hilo de voz, cerniéndose sobre su rostro, entornando los ojos, que viajaban desde su mirada azul a su boca pintada de rojo, como si fuera una fresa madura o una rosa a punto de reventar.

―¿Lo harás? ―fue capaz de insistir Marinette, cautivada por Adrien y su manera de hacer que dejara de saber quién era ella.

―¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Marinette ahogó la risa.

―No es negociable, gatito. Es lo que me debes por hacérmelo pasar tan mal.

―Uhm…―Adrien ladeó la cabeza, inhalando su perfume; se le hacía la boca agua con solo olerla y a Marinette se le ponía el vello de punta con su cercanía― Pero me quieres.

Marinette parpadeó, jadeante. En medio de la nebulosa en la que estaba sumiéndose con Adrien, aún le funcionaba algo del sentido común y captó el tono suplicante de su voz. Su corazón se enterneció al instante. Adrien necesitaba saber que aún le quería, que a pesar de sus fallos ella seguía eligiéndole.

―Más que a mi vida―reafirmó Marinette, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello.

Adrien jadeó y se lanzó sobre ella. No podía soportar más los escasos milímetros que le separaban de Marinette. La besó con auténtica hambre, con sed de ella, deseando demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a cambiar, a ser mejor y a hacerla tan feliz como le había prometido una vez. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Marinette de arriba abajo, apresándola, reconociéndola, mientras que ella se dejaba acariciar y besar por todas partes. Solo era consciente de Adrien rodeándola, besándola, lamiéndola, tanteándola, haciéndola suya sin quitarle la ropa.

Marinette echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Adrien atacó su cuello con audacia, sujetándose a sus hombros. A su espalda, la estantería se movía y los productos de limpieza bamboleaban peligrosamente a su alrededor. Además, cada vez era más consciente de las pisadas que pasaban cerca de la puerta del cobertizo. Si alguien veía luz dentro, podrían pensar que habría alguien y abrirían la puerta.

―Adrien―suspiró Marinette, tomándole por la cara y dándole un beso que le dejó sin el poco aliento que le quedaba―, vámonos a casa.

―¿A casa? ―repitió él, aturdido― ¿La mía?

―Sí. Por favor…―le suplicó Marinette, besándole en la comisura de la boca― No quiero seguir aquí. Es demasiado… eh… antihigiénico.

Adrien tardó un segundo en comprender la broma y echarse a reír.

―Claro, rodeados de productos de limpieza…

Marinette sonrió.

―Como quieras―aceptó Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros y dispuesto a comenzar su labor de resarcimiento cuanto antes―. No creo que nadie se dé cuenta de que no estoy.

La sonrisa de Marinette se amplió. Adrien se bañó en esa sonrisa para, después, cogerla de la mano, apagar la luz del cobertizo y salir de aquel armario con rapidez y sigilo. De inmediato, se pegaron a las cortinas más cercanas. Adrien, que iba con un traje oscuro, ocultó a Marinette tras él, como si así pudiera camuflarse con la cortina, sin contar con su pelo rubio, por supuesto. Marinette estuvo a punto de protestar, pero entonces vio que Luka se fijaba en ellos y ladeaba la cabeza.

―Mierda―murmuró.

Adrien la miró de reojo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Luka nos ha visto. ¡Oh, Dios! Viene hacia aquí…

―¿Qué más da lo que piense Luka? ―farfulló Adrien, fastidiado.

Pero Marinette no tuvo tiempo de responder. Luka echó una ojeada alrededor en cuanto se acercó a ellos.

―¿Ya os vais? ―preguntó, mirando por encima del hombro de Adrien a Marinette.

―Sí, bueno, es…―tartamudeó ella.

―Sí, nos vamos―intervino Adrien―, pero no queremos salir por la puerta principal.

Luka asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

―¿Y si os llevo a la puerta que usa el servicio del hotel? ―propuso― No habrá ni un solo paparazzi, os lo garantizo.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron y se sonrieron, cómplices. Aquello era exactamente igual que cuando se escabulleron de una fiesta en la playa y tuvieron que llegar de otra forma al hotel.

―Hecho―aceptó Adrien, girándose de nuevo hacia Luka―. Guíanos.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Luka, nadie se percató de que la pareja salía a hurtadillas del hotel de Bourgeois, aunque sí escucharon a alguien preguntar por Adrien en la barra. Sin embargo, gracias a la facilidad de Luka para hacer amistades con otras personas, la chica que atendía la barra en ese momento no se chivó.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera del hotel, Adrien y Marinette respiraron, aliviados. Luka se puso las manos en las caderas y los observó, curioso.

―Creía que erais invitados especiales―comentó mientras Adrien se recolocaba la chaqueta y Marinette hacía lo propio con su vestido.

―Y lo somos―contestó Marinette con una sonrisa de disculpa―, pero nos tenemos que ir y salir apenas media hora después de entrar es un poco… raro.

Luka se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo―coincidió―. Bueno, chicos, que tengáis buena noche―sus ojos viajaron fugazmente a Marinette―. Nos vemos.

―Gracias por todo, Luka.

Adrien no dijo nada. Marinette ya había dado las gracias por los dos, de modo que le puso un brazo por encima del hombro y se la llevó por el callejón al que la puerta del servicio daba. Unos segundos después, escuchaban que esa misma puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Un rápido vistazo fue suficiente para corroborar que Luka ya no estaba allí.

―Bien―dijo Adrien―, ¿alguna idea sobre cómo llegar a mi casa sin llamar la atención?

Ahora fue Marinette quien dibujó una sonrisa traviesa, al tiempo que habría su pequeño bolso.

―Pues sí, tengo una.


	6. Chapter 6

Una de las cosas que más le había gustado a Adrien de su etapa como Chat Noir era salir de noche y recorrerse París de cabo a rabo, saltando entre los tejados de las casas, surcando el cielo nocturno y contemplando las siluetas de la Torre Eiffel y de Notre Dame. En sus noches de patrulla a solas, Adrien se había dedicado a velar por la seguridad de la ciudad y a pensar en Ladybug. Más adelante, la figura de la súper heroína había sido sustituida por la de Marinette y, en esos momentos, ambos rostros se superponían uno sobre el otro.

Ladybug trazaba suaves curvas con Adrien sujeto a ella. Una de las ventajas de tener poderes era que te volvías más fuerte de lo normal. Por eso a Marinette nunca le había costado cargar con Adrien cuando era necesario.

Mientras Ladybug se concentraba en no estamparse contra ninguna pared, Adrien la observaba. Si hubiera tenido a Plagg a mano y se hubiera animado a convocarlo al anillo que aún llevaba puesto, el iría junto a ella y no tendría que depender de Ladybug. Al menos, el viento silbaba en sus oídos y no se veía obligado a hablar, por su mente, además, trataba de analizar las palabras de Marinette en el cobertizo del hotel.

Tal vez ella tuviera razón y hubiese desarrollado alguna especie de trauma asignado al traje de Chat Noir. Era cierto que su relación con Plagg se había enfriado en los últimos meses, pero Adrien siempre había pensado que era porque apenas le dedicaba tiempo a su kwami, aunque siempre se aseguraba de que su pequeña nevera estuviera llena de camembert. Debía admitir que se había inventado todo tipo de excusas para no regresar al traje negro de gato, pero también que no había tenido mucho tiempo para tratar el tema en profundidad.

Y esa era otra de las cosas que Marinette le había recriminado. Adrien no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en su padre; no en cuanto a la frialdad en el trato con las personas, pero sí respecto al hecho de que su mente se había concentrado exclusivamente en el trabajo. Lo único en lo que pensaba durante el día era la cantidad de facturas que debía revisar, los albaranes de venta, las compras de nuevos tejidos, el mantenimiento de las instalaciones de sus fábricas, la mejora de los contratos del personal que llevaba años trabajando para su padre de forma eficiente… Y aunque tenía a gente que se ocupaba de eso, Adrien no quería que nada ocurriera sin su supervisión. Y, de esa manera, sin saberlo, había relegado a Marinette a un segundo o tercer plano, algo impensable cuando comenzaron a salir y él se sentía tan inseguro respecto a su relación.

Debía arreglar ese problema. Tenía que cambiar esa situación cuanto antes. Marinette le había avisado: le quería, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar esa dejadez, no después de todo lo que había sufrido por él. Marinette había aprendido a valorarse y eso le gustaba, aunque supusiera que ella le diese un ultimátum.

Con esa decisión en mente, llegaron a su mansión. Adrien había tomado por costumbre dejar siempre una ventana de su habitación abierta y no la había cambiado a pesar de no jugar el papel de héroe. Por eso no les fue difícil entrar en la mansión Agreste con sigilo. En cuanto los pies de Ladybug tocaron el suelo, su yo-yo se enrolló en su mano y Adrien dejó de sujetarla con tanta fuerza.

―Dime que este medio de transporte no es más rápido que un taxi―bromeó Marinette, que parecía algo más animada tras el paseo.

Los ojos le brillaban. Adrien sabía lo mucho que significaba Ladybug para ella, así que no le extrañaba ver esa nueva ilusión en su mirada. Un dardo le atravesó el pecho; él no le había provocado esa felicidad.

―¿Vas a quedarte? ―preguntó, no sin cierta timidez. No le habría extrañado que Marinette quisiera regresar cuanto antes a su casa después de aquella noche catastrófica.

Ladybug ladeó un poco la cabeza, perdiendo levemente la sonrisa.

―¿Quieres que me quede?

El tono de voz con el que se lo dijo hizo que a Adrien le hirviera la sangre. ¿Cómo podía siquiera cuestionarlo?

―Siempre quiero que te quedes―afirmó Adrien, pasando la mano por su cintura y subiendo por su busto hasta su cuello―. No dudes nunca de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado.

Ladybug tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

―No quiero que lo que te he dicho te haga sentir culpable―murmuró, leyendo a la perfección la ansiedad en los irises verdes de Adrien.

―Es imposible que no me sienta así―replicó él con suavidad―. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el año pasado? Que tendría que espantar a los gilipollas que se te acercasen.

Ladybug sonrió de nuevo.

―Sí y luego te largaste sin decirme nada.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

―Yo fui el primer gilipollas que se te acercó y he vuelto a serlo últimamente―agachó la cabeza y pegó su frente a la de ella, de manera que apenas quedaba un hilo de penumbra que iluminaba sus rostros parcialmente―. Quiero compensarte por todo. Y quiero empezar ahora, si me lo permites.

Ladybug inspiró con fuerza, notado el familiar tirón en el estómago a causa de la expectación.

―¿Cómo me compensarás? ¿Con otro ataque de celos?

Adrien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Los celos solo demuestran cuánto te amo.

―Los celos son absurdos cuando se trata de un amigo―repuso Ladybug sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, entonces? ―la voz de Adrien sonó grave frente a ella y reverberó en su interior, llenándola de ese deseo que tan bien conocía.

Con la boca seca, Marinette subió las dos manos cubiertas por el traje de Ladybug al rostro de Adrien, lo sujetó con suavidad y respiró hondo.

―Bésame. Igual que aquella noche, como… como si fuera la primera vez.

Adrien trató de entender el significado oculto de esas palabras, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Estaba absorto en el contacto de ella, en su voz, en su mirada, en cómo sus labios se abrían para pedirle lo que deseaba. Solo necesitó medio segundo para procesar la petición y hacerla realidad. Su boca se cernió sobre la de ella con la misma necesidad que había sentido casi un año atrás, justo también cuando Marinette le había echado en cara su pésima actitud hacia ella.

Ladybug le respondió de inmediato. Acopló su boca a la de él con un gemido de felicidad mezclada con angustia contenida. Adrien lo captó, notó cómo el dolor de Marinette se derramaba en aquel beso y se apresuró en extirparlo, acariciando su cuerpo enfundado en cuero rojo y negro, recreando cada curva y cada hueco, murmurando dentro de su boca cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba. No le reveló su secreto, ese por el que tanto se había esforzado y que, irónicamente, le había alejado de ella. En ese momento, aquello no importaba. Lo único trascendental era la boca de Ladybug pegada a la suya, devolviéndole el beso, recorriendo su pecho para deshacer el nudo de la corbata y desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

A regañadientes, Adrien dejó de tocar a Ladybug para quitarse la chaqueta y lanzarla a cualquier parte de la habitación. Ávido de ella, tanteó su cuerpo con lentitud, suavemente, hasta que halló sus pechos estrujados contra su cuerpo. Se separó de ella lo justo y necesario para poder situar los pulgares sobre el lugar en el que sabía que se encontraban sus pequeños pezones rosados.

Ladybug jadeó de inmediato al notar la caricia.

―Si no te quitas el traje, no podré darte lo que quieres―murmuró Adrien, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes.

Ladybug sonrió. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces…

¡CRACK!

Adrien y Ladybug dejaron de besarse al instante y se miraron a los ojos. En menos de un segundo, habían pasado de estar comiéndose a besos a escuchar con mucha atención.

―Eso ha sido un cristal―susurró Ladybug, tensa.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

―Quédate aquí, iré a ver…

―No―replicó Ladybug de inmediato, evitando que Adrien la soltara para salir fuera de la habitación―. Iré yo.

Ladybug dio un paso atrás y miró a Adrien con la advertencia pintada en el rostro.

―¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte sola? ―inquirió Adrien, cruzándose de brazos, afianzando así los pectorales y el estómago plano.

Ladybug se relamió en silencio, aunque pronto volvió a la realidad.

―Yo soy la que está cubierta por un traje mágico, ¿recuerdas? ―apostilló, sabiendo que solo así podría mantener a Adrien a salvo.

Adrien acusó el golpe bajo.

―Eso no es justo y lo sabes.

―Quiero protegerte, Adrien. Si no quieres, no lo veas así―Ladybug sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la incomodad que se había instalado entre ambos y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta, que abrió con sumo cuidado―. Quédate aquí. Volveré enseguida.

Y antes de que Adrien pudiera seguir protestando, Ladybug salió del dormitorio y se asomó al pasillo desierto. La mansión estaba en penumbra, solo un suave destello amarillento salía de la puerta del otro extremo del pasillo. Ladybug avanzó con lentitud y en silencio, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y con el oído atento. Conforme se fue acercando a la puerta de la habitación de Gabriel Agreste, Ladybug empezó a escuchar unos susurros: un hombre y una mujer hablaban. Ladybug fue capaz de distinguir la voz de Gabriel, teñida con un extraño tono de alivio y devoción. La de la mujer no la conocía, pero no importaba. Fuera quien fuese, se había internado en la mansión a través de una ventana en la habitación del padre de Adrien y Ladybug dudaba seriamente de que fuera simplemente para charlar.

De modo que se puso en posición de ataque, contó mentalmente hasta tres y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, que no opuso resistencia y se abrió sin problemas. La conversación cesó de inmediato y las dos figuras se giraron hacia Ladybug. Apenas se podía distinguir el rostro de Gabriel, mientras que el de la mujer quedaba oculto por el contraluz y una máscara que le cubría toda la cara.

―Esa entrada triunfal no te servirá de nada, Ladybug―dijo Gabriel con voz ronca y una sonrisa―. Se acabó la espera.

Ladybug apretó los dientes. En lugar de responder, lanzó el yo-yo hacia él para intentar atraparlo y atraerlo hacia ella, pero algo se interpuso entre su herramienta y su objetivo. Una extraña vara de metal oscuro que parecía tener un brillo fantasmal. Ladybug no tuvo tiempo de salir de su asombro y de tratar de acercarse a Gabriel. Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, la mujer agarró con decisión a Gabriel y saltó hacia afuera de la ventana con él.

―¡NO! ―gritó Ladybug, corriendo en su dirección, dispuesta a seguirlos.

Sin embargo, cuando miró al exterior, lo único que encontró fue el muro que rodeaba la mansión Agreste y el cielo nocturno.

―¡Marinette! ―se escuchó a su espalda.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y encontró el rostro descompuesto de Adrien, que había llegado corriendo desde su habitación. Sin aliento, miró a todas partes.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi…?―las palabras se desvanecieron en su garganta― ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Ladybug se echó contra las ventanas cerradas y se dejó caer en el suelo. Adrien se apresuró a agacharse frente a ella, nervioso.

―Marinette…

―Se lo ha llevado―musitó con un hilo de voz―. Esa mujer se lo ha llevado. Lo siento, Adrien…


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todxs! **

**En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por la tardanza a la hora de actualizar esta historia. Entre el trabajo y mis oposiciones no tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente, así que escribo en los escasos ratos libres que tengo.**

**En segundo lugar, quiero confirmar que NO abandonaré la historia. Nunca lo he hecho. Me he tomado algún descansos en momentos puntuales por razones personales, pero JAMÁS abandonaré un fic. Prefiero tardar más tiempo escribiéndolo y que os guste a que nunca sepáis el final. Estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos; aunque, como ya he dicho, no sé el tiempo que me va a llevar publicarlos. Así que de nuevo os pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Ya sabéis que me gusta publicar cuanto antes, pero a veces hay circunstancias que no nos dejan continuar con el asiduidad que nos gustaría.**

**De modo que aquí tenéis el capítulo siete. Las cosas empiezan a complicarse para nuestra súper pareja. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo y esperéis con ansias el siguiente ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

Adrien se quedó mirando a Ladybug, como si no creyera lo que ella le decía. Sin embargo, los cristales rotos a su lado, la ventana destrozada y la expresión desolada de su novia contrarrestaban cualquier duda. Habían secuestrado a su padre y ella no había sido capaz de detenerlos.

―¿Has visto quién era? ―fue su primera pregunta cuando recuperó un poco la voz y los oídos dejaron de pitarle.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza.

―Le daba la espalda a la calle y la lámpara, pero escuché su voz. Era una mujer―explicó ella, alzando el rostro para enfrentarse a la mirada perdida de Adrien―. Lo siento muchísimo. Te prometo que he intentado evitarlo…

―Lo sé―repuso Adrien con suavidad, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. A pesar de lo nervioso e inquieto que se sentía, la presencia de Ladybug le relajaba un poco―. No ha sido tu culpa.

Ladybug cerró los ojos y dejó que Adrien le acariciara los brazos.

―Levántate, vamos―dijo él, tirando de ella sin ejercer demasiada fuerza―. Ten cuidado, no toques los cristales.

Ladybug obedeció y se refugió en los brazos de Adrien. Irónicamente, era él quien estaba consolándola a ella, cuando debería haber sido al revés. No obstante, a Adrien le reconfortaba tenerla entre sus brazos y eso era suficiente consuelo para él; al menos, hasta que descubriesen quién sabía que su padre estaba allí y cómo se lo había llevado.

―¿Me acompañas abajo? ―murmuró Adrien, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos― Quiero comprobar las cámaras de seguridad.

Ladybug le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

―¿No vas a llamar a la policía?

Adrien dudó.

―Si lo hago, toda la prensa se enterará de lo de mi padre―negó con la cabeza, resoluto―. No, lo mejor es que llevemos esto con la mayor discreción posible. Lo último que necesito es a Nadja Chamack pegada a la verja de mi casa.

Ladybug sonrió un poco y asintió. A pesar de la situación, Adrien estaba bastante sereno.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede habérselo llevado?

―Ninguna―admitió Adrien a regañadientes―, pero debe de ser alguien de dentro, alguien que conoce la casa perfectamente. Fíjate―señaló la ventana con una mano―, sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Si se hubiese equivocado de extremo, habría acabado en mi habitación.

Ella frunció la boca y el ceño, pensativa.

―Sí, tienes razón. Aunque eso significaría…

―… Que alguien nos ha traicionado, sí―suspiró Adrien, llevándose una mano a la frente―. Lo que no entiendo es por qué. ¿Qué gana llevándose a mi padre?

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior, estrujándose el cerebro para intentar encontrarle un sentido a lo que había ocurrido. Habían secuestrado a Gabriel Agreste. Podrían haberse hecho con su hijo, que ahora era más importante que su padre, pero no. Se habían decantado por Gabriel. Y cuando ocurrían cosas como aquella, normalmente se pedía un rescate.

―Es demasiado extraño―susurró Ladybug, observando la escena del crimen con ojo crítico―. Si quisieran ponerte en el ojo de las cámaras de todo el país, solo tenían que infiltrarse para conseguir imágenes de tu padre aquí encerrado. Se habrían forrado con esas pruebas y habrían podido dedicar un mes entero a sus conjeturas.

―¿Quieres decir que no van a pedir un rescate? ―se aventuró a decir Adrien, notando cómo esa posibilidad, que era la mejor de las que se le habían ocurrido, se evaporaba poco a poco.

―Exacto―asintió Ladybug, girándose de nuevo para mirarle―. No les interesa el dinero. Así que debe de ser otra cosa.

Adrien maldijo por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para que Ladybug no le escuchara. Ella se removió, incómoda y recordó entonces que aún seguía con el traje puesto.

Respiró hondo y le puso las manos en el pecho a Adrien para captar su atención.

―Creo que no vamos a descubrir nada esta noche―concluyó, preocupada―. Lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar un poco y que, mañana por la mañana, empecemos a investigar.

Adrien alzó una ceja.

―No sé cómo vamos a hacerlo…

―Sospecho que hay muchas formas, aguafiestas―replicó Ladybug, dándole un golpe en el hombro y separándose por completo de él―. Tengo que irme a casa, pero si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarme.

Adrien quiso protestar. Le dolía que ella pensara siquiera en dejarlo solo, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que no iba a dormir en toda la noche. Aunque estaba agotado, su mente se encontraba más despierta que durante el día. No pararía de darle vueltas al tema hasta encontrar alguna posible solución y la presencia de Marinette, con o sin el traje, podría ayudarle a calmarse y a tratar de relajarse. Sin embargo, ella prefería irse. Estuvo tentado de pedirle que se quedara, que le ayudara a desconectar, pero luego recordó sus reproches y cómo ella se quejaba de que no la dejaba decidir lo que quería hacer.

Por mucho que le doliese, debía dejar que se marchara a casa.

―De acuerdo―dijo finalmente, tratando de sonar despreocupado―. Avísame cuando llegues a casa, por favor.

Ladybug sonrió con dulzura.

―Estaré bien. Todo irá bien―ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso, nada que ver con la manera en que sentía que le devoraba minutos antes―. Intenta descansar, Adrien, por favor.

―Lo haré…

―Si no lo haces, me enteraré―le advirtió Ladybug sin perder la sonrisa, caminando hacia la ventana rota.

―Plagg es un traidor―masculló Adrien, haciéndola reír.

―Buenas noches, Adrien―se despidió Ladybug, lanzando su yo-yo a una farola cercana.

Adrien se quedó mirándola, embobado.

―Buenas noches, my lady.

Ladybug le guiñó un ojo y salió volando por la ventana, la misma que Gabriel Agreste acababa de cruzar.

… … … …

Ni Marinette ni Adrien pudieron pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estuvieron enviándose mensajes de todo tipo, lo que fuera para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Aún estaba pendiente la charla sobre su relación, pero tras el secuestro de Gabriel las cosas habían cambiado. La prioridad de ambos era encontrar al famoso diseñador de moda y, para ello, habían llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaban al mejor equipo del mundo.

Alya fue la primera que respondió al mensaje de S.O.S. Se presentó en casa de Marinette a las dos horas, a eso de las once de la mañana. Los padres de Marinette estaban bastante ocupados en la panadería, ajenos a los problemas de su hija, así que tenían vía libre para hablar tranquilamente de cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, lo primero que hizo Marinette al ver a su mejor amiga fue lanzarse a sus brazos y ocultar la cara en su hombro. La había echado tanto de menos… Alya, por su parte, le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendida.

―Menudo recibimiento, chica―comentó, cogiéndola por los hombros―. ¿Estás bien?

Marinette apretó los labios, aguantando unas inesperadas lágrimas que amenazaban con destruir su compostura.

―Vamos, anda―la guio Alya, llevándola de vuelta al dormitorio.

Tikki salió a saludar a Alya con alegría y esperó a que las dos amigas se sentaran en la chaise longue de Marinette para acomodarse junto a su dueña.

―Bien―dijo Alya, dando una palmada―. ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas primero lo de tu suegro y luego pasamos a por qué tienes esas ojeras tan gigantescas?

Marinette paseó los ojos por la habitación, que apenas había cambiado a lo largo de los años. La única diferencia era que ahora había varias fotos de ella con Adrien, además de unas cuantas con Alya y Nino, principalmente.

―Lo de Gabriel ya lo sabes―habló por fin Marinette, dando un largo suspiro―. Adrien lo resumió perfectamente en el mensaje: oímos un ruido, fui a investigar y encontré a una mujer con Gabriel. No le vi la cara, intenté evitar que se lo llevara, pero se largó por la misma ventana por la que entró.

―¿Y habéis estado toda la noche hablando del tema? ―inquirió Alya.

Marinette cabeceó.

―Más bien, evitándolo―admitió―, aunque al final tuvimos que admitir que no podíamos hacer nada sin vosotros―Marinette fijó los ojos azules en los castaños de su amiga, seria, sombría―. Si no queréis ayudarnos, lo entenderemos. Gabriel es asunto nuestro, no estáis obligados a hacer nada que no queráis.

Alya alzó una ceja.

―No vuelvas a insinuar que vamos a daros la espalda, nena. ¿Entendido? ―y la amenazó levantando un dedo― Ni una estupidez más, o te juro que cojo este cojín―se hizo con uno de los que había a su espalda― y te lo meto por…

―Vale, vale―intervino Tikki, riéndose.

Marinette la imitó, dejándose caer sobre el regazo de Alya.

―En serio, tía, ¿se te ha fundido el cerebro o qué?

Marinette negó con la cabeza. Alzó la vista hacia su amiga y se encogió de hombros.

―Es que… Bueno…

Alya suspiró y, tras cerras los ojos un momento, le dirigió a Marinette una mirada llena de significado.

―¿Tiene eso algo que ver con el comportamiento de Adrien últimamente?

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban y le fastidiaban al mismo tiempo de Alya era su capacidad para captar las cosas y para expresarse. Tenía un don, no en vano estaba estudiando Periodismo. Y, a pesar de los años que llevaban conociéndose, Marinette seguía sin saber esquivar sus insidiosas preguntas, que tocaban los puntos más débiles de los problemas y hacían que le doliera la cabeza tras un interrogatorio.

Marinette decidió que debía hablar ahora o nunca, así que se enderezó, cogió el cojín que Alya aún tenía entre las manos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

―Ayer hablé con él en la fiesta―empezó a decir con un hilo de voz―. Le dije todo lo que sentía…

―¿Todo? ―la interrumpió Alya― ¿Incluso lo mucho que odias que haya fotografías de él con algunas modelos pululando por ahí? ¿No se da cuenta del daño que te hacen esas cosas?

―Es su trabajo, Alya―repuso Marinette, aunque era una frase que repetía más por costumbre que por auténtica confianza en sus palabras―. Es modelo y empresario y no voy a tenerle encerrado como hizo su padre. Es una persona muy famosa, es lógico que cualquiera quiera tener una foto con él.

Alya bufó.

―Cualquiera, no, solo las chicas dispuestas a romper una bonita pareja por egoísmo. A ver―Alya levantó un puño―, ¿cuántas veces te ha defendido en público?

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno, cuando dijo que se ponía al frente de la empresa…

―Vale, esa fue la primera. ¿Recuerdas la segunda?

No hacía falta quebrarse la cabeza para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. De hecho, el silencio fue suficiente para que Alya bajar la mano, aún con el índice en alto.

―¿Lo ves?

―Adrien amenazó con emprender acciones si me hacían fotos o me perseguían―le recordó Marinette, tratando de defender a su novio de las argumentadas acusaciones de Alya.

―Sí, pero eso fue el año pasado y la gente suele olvidar lo que le conviene. Los paparazzis han cumplido y no se han acercado a ti, pero no dejan de mencionarte en sus programas del corazón, no dejan de verter informaciones falsas sobre los dos. Tal vez a Adrien le dé igual que se pasen el año hablando de él, pero debería entender que tú no has vivido bajo el objetivo de una cámara toda tu vida. Debería entender que estas cosas te afectan, más aún si se comporta como un creído superficial...

―Basta, Alya―la interrumpió Marinette, molesta.

Su amiga se mordió la lengua, pero por su expresión Marinette sabía que estaba deseando continuar con su discurso. No era que Alya no sintiera cariño por Adrien, sino que Marinette era más importante para ella que su amigo, sobre todo porque sabía lo mucho que su mejor amiga había sufrido por el joven Agreste y las ilusiones que ella se había hecho respecto a su relación. Si bien Adrien no la descuidaba, tampoco la trataba como se merecía.

Y eso era lo que a Marinette le costaba admitir, incluso para sí misma.

―Creo que Adrien se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho mal―añadió Marinette con más calma, tras unos segundos en silencio―. Y eso es bueno, pero ahora mismo tenemos otras cosas en qué pensar.

―Tu relación con Adrien es parte del problema, Marinette―repuso Alya, seria―. Sois Ladybug y Chat Noir, aunque él se empeñe en no volver a ponerse el traje; los más poderosos de todos. Si vosotros no estáis unidos, el grupo se desintegrará.

Marinette no dijo nada. No estaba segura de que Alya tuviera razón, pero tampoco tenía ningún motivo para pensar que no estuviera en lo cierto.

―Entonces―dijo finalmente, decidiendo que ya habían hablado suficiente de su vida amorosa―, ¿nos ayudaréis?

Alya esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

―¿Cuándo empezamos?


	8. Chapter 8

Hacía bastante tiempo que Marinette no visitaba al Maestro Fu. Desde que le informaran de lo que había ocurrido con Gabriel Agreste y los Prodigios perdidos, Marinette apenas había hablado con el Guardián. En cierto modo, Marinette se sentía mal por haberse alejado tanto de su mentor, pero no le había quedado otra alternativa. La única manera de ir a su casa sin que algún paparazzi la reconociera era con el traje de Ladybug y, debido a los estudios, su relación y los compromisos de Adrien, solo había utilizado el poder de Tikki para ir a la mansión Agreste a escondidas en sus ratos libres.

Ahora, sin embargo, se había enfundado el traje rojo y negro con un fin diferente.

La casa del Maestro Fu se encontraba donde siempre, en una concurrida calle de París donde el tráfico no cesaba durante el día. El pequeño apartamento formaba parte de un edificio con varias plantas, aunque él ocupaba la más baja. Cuando Marinette llegó vestida como Ladybug, se encontró con la entrada del edificio abierta, por lo que no tuvo que llamar al telefonillo. Una vez dentro del vestíbulo, se deshizo del traje y le dio a Tikki un macaron rosado. Su kwami aceptó con ganas la comida y ella llamó a la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

―¿Maestro Fu? ―llamó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño y pegando la oreja a la puerta. Tal vez se había quedado dormido y desde que Wayzz no vivía con él, no había nadie que le despertara de su siesta― Maestro, soy Marinette. Necesito hablar con usted.

Tikki revoloteó a su alrededor, confusa. Ya se había terminado el macaron y ahora miraba la puerta con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos azules.

―Maestro…

―¿Quieres que entre y eche un vistazo, Marinette? ―se ofreció Tikki, tratando de controlar su propia inquietud, que se reflejaba perfectamente en el rostro de su dueña― Le despertaré de la siesta.

―Gracias, Tikki―asintió Marinette y vio cómo su kwami desaparecía por la puerta y se adentraba en la casa del Guardián.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando escuchó un grito. La voz era familiar.

―¡TIKKI! ―chilló Marinette, aporreando la puerta.

Su kwami apareció enseguida al otro lado de la puerta, jadeante y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

―Marinette…―sollozó Tikki, haciéndose a un lado para que Marinette pudiese entrar― Está…

No hacía falta que Tikki terminara la frase. El Maestro Fu se encontraba allí, sí, pero nadie habría podido despertarle. Marinette caminó por el pasillo de la entrada hasta llegar al salón, donde el Maestro solía recibirla cada vez que iba a visitarle. Sin embargo, tuvo que contener el aliento al acercarse. Aquella estancia olía demasiado fuerte, lo cual solo confirmaba las tenebrosas sospechas de Marinette.

No obstante, se sobrepuso a las náuseas y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo yacente del Guardián de los Prodigios. Tenía los párpados abiertos, aunque los ojos se habían vuelto hacia arriba y la boca se le había quedado a medio camino de un grito y una última exhalación. La piel del rostro le colgaba, muerta, con un espantoso color amoratado, sobre todo en la zona bajo los ojos y los pómulos. Los músculos habían estado tensos en el momento de la muerte, pero ahora se dejaban caer, laxos, sobre el suelo de madera.

―No puede ser―musitó Marinette, conteniendo las lágrimas―. Es imposible…

Tikki hizo un ruidito a su lado.

―Deberíamos haber venido antes…―se dijo Marinette, sintiendo cómo las piernas le fallaban― ¿Por qué nadie nos avisó?

Tikki negó con la cabeza.

―Nadie podía sospechar nada, Marinette. El Maestro…―dejó la frase a medio camino― No huele nada en el rellano. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que llevaba días sin salir de aquí?

―Tenemos que llamar a la policía―murmuró Marinette, cogiendo un pañuelo de su bolso y enrollándoselo en la mano para tratar de cerrarle los ojos al Maestro―. No podemos dejarle aquí.

―Marinette―habló de nuevo Tikki, poniéndose frente a ella―. Tenemos que llamar a los demás antes de que se descubra esto. El Maestro estaba bien de salud, no ha muerto por la edad. Además, fíjate bien―Tikki flotó por encima del Guardián fallecido y le señaló las manos, con los dedos agarrotados, como si hubiera estado sosteniendo algo y se lo hubiesen arrebatado a la fuerza―. Ha tenido que ser alguien.

Marinette tragó saliva con fuerza. Tikki tenía razón. Si se fijaba bien, había indicios de que el Maestro había sufrido antes de morir. En los brazos expuestos había marcas alargadas, como si alguien le hubiera clavado los dedos en los antebrazos. Las piernas no estaban completamente extendidas y le faltaba una zapatilla. No se veía ninguna herida a simple vista, pero eso no quería decir nada. Si la policía se lo llevaba, ninguno de sus amigos podría echarle un vistazo y dar ideas sobre lo que podía haber ocurrido. Sin embargo, había una posibilidad que rondaba la mente de Marinette, una que le daba auténtico pánico y que, esperaba, no se cumpliera.

―Tienes razón―asintió Marinette, algo más resuelta al tener varias cosas en las que pensar. Se puso en pie y volvió sobre sus pasos a la puerta para cerrarla; nadie podía ver lo que ocurría dentro del apartamento―. Ve a buscar a Plagg, yo llamaré a Alya.

―Marinette, no pienso alejarme de ti―protestó Tikki y la voz le tembló a causa del miedo y la impresión―. ¿Y si te atacan?

―Estaré bien―Marinette se forzó a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo a su kwami―. Por favor, habla con Plagg. Pero no tardes, ¿de acuerdo?

Tikki se mordió el labio inferior y se lanzó hacia Marinette. Su dueña la acogió en un sincero abrazo que las fortaleció a ambas. Necesitaban estar serenas para lo que se les venía encima.

… … … …

El sonido del piano recorría la mansión Agreste como si fuera una caricia. Los trabajadores de la casa se habían acostumbrado a aquella melodía en particular, una que hablaba de soledad, tristeza y nostalgia. En los últimos meses, el señor Adrien Agreste solo había tocado esa pieza, una y otra vez, repitiéndola hasta que fue capaz de tocarla sin tener la partitura delante. Algunos trabajadores decían que debía de estar amargado con su pareja, pero la mayoría estaba convencida de que se trataba de otro asunto.

Aquel día, sin embargo, nadie podía escuchar la melodía, salvo Plagg. Adrien les había dado el día libre a todos, incluyendo el cocinero, así que había tenido que apañarse el desayuno y el almuerzo. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a hablar con Marinette. Sabía de sobra que Alya estaba con ella y él había esperado la visita de Nino. Su mejor amigo le había enviado un mensaje esa mañana asegurándole que se pasaría por su casa a lo largo de la tarde, pero ya eran las cuatro y nadie había aparecido por allí.

Adrien dejó de tocar, frustrado, dándole un golpe a las teclas. El sonido estridente reverberó, nada que ver con las suaves notas que había tocado segundos antes. Plagg dejó de ojear la revista que tenía frente a él y miró a su dueño.

―No le eches la culpa al piano de que esa canción sea tan triste―comentó como si nada―. ¿Por qué no compones algo nuevo? ¿Qué tal si le regalas una canción a Marinette para disculparte por haber sido un novio inútil, pésimo, egocéntrico y…?

―Está bien, Plagg―le interrumpió Adrien, girando sobre sí mismo en el banco del piano y poniéndose en pie―. No necesito que me recuerdes lo gilipollas que soy.

―No hace falta, ya estás tú para decirlo―replicó Plagg con una sonrisita.

Adrien le lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras se acercaba al ventanal y se apoyaba en él. Plagg sabía que Adrien estaba de un humor de perros, máxime si la noche anterior habían secuestrado a su padre y su novia le había dado un ultimátum. No era que Marinette hubiese dicho literalmente que le dejaría si no cambiaba su actitud, pero a fin de cuentas eso era lo que había ocurrido. A Plagg le gustó ver que la dueña de su azucarillo había crecido y madurado, pero odiaba que Adrien se sintiera tan mal.

―Vamos, Adrien―habló de nuevo Plagg, echando a volar y apoyándose en el brazo que había extendido su dueño―. Los demás tienen una vida, es lógico que Nino se retrase.

―Le dije que era urgente―repuso Adrien, fastidiado―. Alya no tardó ni cinco minutos en ir a ver a Marinette en cuanto recibió su mensaje.

―Ya, bueno, no todos trabajan como DJ durante la noche y viven para contarlo un domingo por la tarde.

Adrien suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

―Lo sé…―abrió los ojos de nuevo y los fijó en algún punto por encima del brazo― Les estoy perdiendo, ¿sabes? ―murmuró, sumido en sus pensamientos― Me he esforzado tanto en mantener la imagen y el ritmo de la empresa de mi padre que me he olvidado de todos ellos, incluida Marinette.

Plagg no dijo nada. Se limitó a escucharle.

―Debería dejar de modelar―continuó hablando Adrien, más para sí mismo que para Plagg, aunque su kwami le prestaba atención―. Gano más que suficiente con el puesto de director y dueño de la compañía. Los consejeros se me echarán encima, pero no me queda otra opción. No quiero perder a Marinette.

―¿Crees que el problema está en el modelaje?

―Solo en parte―admitió Adrien, haciendo una mueca―. Llevo años quejándome de mi padre y ahora soy como él. Me he convertido en lo que despreciaba.

―Irónico, ¿verdad? No obstante―apuntó Plagg, acercándose al rostro compungido de Adrien y posando una de sus patitas en la mejilla de él―, tú te has dado cuenta a tiempo de tus errores y quieres enmendarlos. Así que no eres exactamente como tu padre.

Adrien esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

―Gracias por intentar animarme, Plagg, pero sé bien lo que he hecho.

―No hay nada irremediable, Adrien, salvo el asunto de los dinosaurios―Plagg puso los ojos en blanco―. Yo también fui joven y me equivoqué.

Adrien no pudo evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo.

―Sí, como cuando le echaste demasiada pimienta al Vesubio.

―Era la olla perfecta para fundir queso―se excusó Plagg, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Quién iba a pensar que todo saltaría por los aires?

Adrien soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo, el sonido de su risa no se extendió por el resto de la casa. Hubo otro ruido que acaparó la atención de las paredes de la mansión. Con solo escucharlo, Plagg dejó de bromear y se enderezó. Adrien giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró un punto rojo y negro volando hacia él a toda prisa y chillando.

―¡Marinette…! ¡Maestro…! ¡Muerto…! ¡Socorro…!

… … … …

Cuando Adrien llegó a la casa del Maestro Fu, Marinette ya había vomitado una vez en el pequeño cuarto de baño y había tapado el cadáver con una sábana. De alguna forma, el hedor parecía extenderse más lentamente. También había abierto una de las ventanas del baño que daba a un patio interior. De esa forma, si olía mal en los pisos superiores, cualquier vecino se lo achacaría al desagüe que había en medio del patio.

Al ver llegar a Adrien con una gorra del Paris Saint Germain, sus gafas de sol y ropa deportiva, Marinette no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. De alguna manera, el aspecto de Adrien le recordaba lo joven que era en realidad y lo mucho que le había interesado integrarse entre sus compañeros (la gorra del equipo de fútbol de la ciudad lo demostraba con creces). Adrien, por su parte, creyó que el suelo le desaparecía bajo los pies al encontrar a Marinette arrodillada junto al cuerpo sin vida del Guardián de los Prodigios.

Inmediatamente, se olvidó de cerrar la puerta y de Plagg y se fue derecho hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos, ignorando el olor que desprendía el cadáver a su espalda.

―¿Estás bien? ―murmuró en su oído al sentirla estremecerse contra él.

―Asustada―confesó Marinette con un hilo de voz.

Adrien inspiró con fuerza, aunque eso solo sirvió para que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Se apartó un poco de Marinette para estudiarle el rostro. Como él, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y la mirada cansada.

―Todo irá bien―y Adrien se juró a sí mismo que cumpliría su palabra―. ¿Has avisado a los demás?

―Vienen de camino―asintió Marinette―. Nino me ha pedido que te transmitiera sus disculpas, aunque te pedirá perdón en cuanto te vea. Hace apenas una hora que se ha levantado.

―¿Has llamado a Luka? ―quiso saber Adrien, aunque eligió cuidadosamente el tono de voz para preguntarle aquello.

―Sí, hace unos minutos. No tardará en llegar.

Adrien asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. No le hacía gracia que Luka se diera tanta prisa en ir a auxiliar a Marinette, pero no era el momento para dejarse llevar por los celos. Le recorrió la cara con los dedos, fijándose en cada detalle de su rostro y finalmente, se acercó para besarla con suavidad. Marinette bebió de su contacto y dejó que se le escapara un suspiro de alivio al sentirle contra ella.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había necesitado.

―Sé que tendrás que decírselo a los demás cuando lleguen―dijo Adrien cuando se hubo separado de Marinette―, pero quiero que me cuentes lo que has visto. Cualquier cosa.

―Preferiría no repetirlo, Adrien―Marinette dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa―. Bastante duro está siendo por sí mismo como para…

―De acuerdo―la interrumpió Adrien con calma―. Tranquila, ¿vale?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose en el hombro de Adrien.

―Me alegra que estés aquí―musitó Marinette, cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que la presencia y el calor de Adrien la reconfortaran.

Él se dio cuenta de su agotamiento y se ocupó enseguida de ser el apoyo que necesitaba. Se acomodó en el suelo junto a ella y la cogió por las piernas para sentarla en su regazo. Marinette sonrió contra su pecho mientras él la acunaba. Adrien sabía que el Maestro Fu había sido más importante para Marinette que para él mismo. El Guardián le había confesado a Marinette todos los secretos que había descifrado del Grimorio, solo ella conocía los detalles más escabrosos de los poderes de los Prodigios. Además, aquel hombre pequeño y enjuto suponía un enlace directo con la cultura china y le había enseñado todo lo que su propia madre no le había mostrado.

El Maestro Fu había sido como un padrino para Marinette y ahora ella le había perdido. Adrien no había visto bien el cadáver del Guardián, pero por la manera en que Marinette se retorcía y buscaba esconderse entre sus brazos, Adrien solo podía deducir que la había traumatizado lo suficiente. Se maldijo por dentro. Debería haberla acompañado, ¿por qué no le había avisado de lo que haría? Se dijo que ya se lo preguntaría en otro momento, cuando el cuerpo del Guardián no estuviese presente y Marinette hubiese recuperado un poco de la impresión.

Los minutos pasaron. Marinette no hizo ningún intento por separarse de Adrien y él no cambió la postura, aunque ya se le habían dormido los dos pies y empezaba a dejar de sentir las pantorrillas. Tras un rato esperando en silencio, la pareja y sus kwamis escucharon el sonido de pasos al otro lado de la puerta y el suave golpeteo de unos nudillos llamando. Marinette y Adrien se miraron.

―Chicos―dijo la voz de Alya―, ¿estáis ahí?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para Adrien.

―Abre, Plagg, por favor.

El kwami negro flotó sin rechistar y abrió la puerta. Alya, Nino y Luka entraron en el piso del Maestro, pero dieron un paso atrás en cuanto captaron la fetidez.

―Agradeced que Marinette ha ventilado esto―dijo Adrien a modo de saludo sin levantarse.

Alya tragó saliva con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la boca.

―¿Pero qué demonios…?―maldijo Nino, acercándose a sus amigos y encontrándose con el cadáver tapado a su espalda.

Luka tampoco dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y una sombra extraña en los ojos.

―Está… muerto…―balbuceó Alya, acercándose― Está muerto de verdad.

―No tiendo a inventarme cosas así, ¿sabes? ―intervino Marinette con voz estrangulada.

―Y tampoco nadie se entretiene en matar a un anciano sin llevarse nada de su casa―apuntó Luka, que no se había movido de su sitio.

Adrien no pudo hacer cosa que darle la razón, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

―¿Tenéis alguna idea de quién puede haberlo hecho? ―quiso saber Nino, arrodillándose para destapar el cuerpo del Maestro Fu.

―Echadle un vistazo―les invitó Marinette, alejándose de Adrien por primera vez en un buen rato y quedándose a una prudente distancia del cuerpo―. Yo ya lo he hecho, pero no me he atrevido a quitarle la ropa.

Nino alzó una ceja.

―Genial, no eres necrófaga―intentó bromear Nino, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de Alya.

―Tío, ¿en serio? ―intervino Adrien, poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia Marinette para sujetarla por si se caía al suelo.

―Hoy no está el asunto para el humor negro, Coffaine―dijo Luka, rodeando a Alya y observando el cadáver con ojo crítico―. Bueno, es evidente, ¿no?

Cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron para mirarle, estupefactos.

―¿Qué es obvio, Sherlock? ―Adrien no pudo evitar que le fallara la buena voluntad de llevarse bien con Luka. Marinette le miró un segundo, pero no le regañó.

―El Maestro Fu protegía una sola cosa: la fuente de poder de todos los Prodigios. La caja que contenía todas las joyas. Es evidente que el Guardián se defendió de su atacante, pero esté era más joven y más fuerte―se puso en cuclillas y señaló las marcas de los brazos―. Le inmovilizó el tiempo suficiente para matarle. El cómo, ya es otra cuestión―se puso de nuevo en pie y miró a su compañeros―. Vosotros conocéis esta casa mejor que yo. ¿Veis algo que falte?

Todos se pusieron a estudiar la estancia, excepto Marinette. Su mirada había viajado directamente a la cómoda que había en la pared del fondo del salón. Era un mueble viejo, muy usado y que parecía a punto de deshacerse en cuanto alguien lo tocara. Normalmente, solo había un objeto encima del mueble, un gramófono que, en realidad, contenía la caja de los Prodigios. Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes, aquel gramófono no estaba en su sitio y, por más que Marinette lo buscara por toda la habitación, no aparecía.

Ahogó un grito que atrajo la atención de Adrien de inmediato.

―¿Princesa? ¿Qué ocu…?

―El gramófono―consiguió decir Marinette con un hilo de voz, señalando con un dedo la superficie del mueble, donde se veía perfectamente el dibujo del objeto que había estado allí no hacía mucho―. Ahí es donde el Guardián guardaba los Prodigios. Tenía una contraseña… Y… no está, ha desaparecido.

Todos se miraron, pero la única mirada que Marinette buscaba era la de Adrien. Ambos habían pensado lo mismo.

―La secuestradora―murmuró Adrien―. Es ella. Ella se ha llevado los Prodigios.


	9. Chapter 9

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para que a Marinette dejaran de pitarle los oídos por culpa del estrés. Si Adrien tenía razón, eso significaría que el secuestro de Gabriel Agreste estaba directamente relacionado con el robo de los Prodigios. El resultado de esa combinación no podía ser bueno de ninguna manera. No obstante, Marinette aún podía tener un atisbo de esperanza.

―Puede que ella no sepa la combinación―comentó, sobresaltando a sus amigos y al propio Adrien, que la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Bueno―Marinette miró a todo el equipo sin separarse de Adrien, todavía no estaba segura de que las piernas no le fallaran―, el gramófono tiene un código secreto. Si pulsas los botones adecuados en el orden correcto, aparecerá la caja. Por eso no ha dejado aquí el gramófono: no sabe cómo sacar los Prodigios de ahí.

Una oleada de alivio recorrió al grupo. Alya y Nino se miraron, mientras que Luka volvió a estudiar el cadáver del Maestro Fu con ojo crítico.

―Pero, ¿cómo sabía que los Prodigios están escondidos ahí?―apuntó Luka, caminando por la habitación― Alguien debe de habérselo dicho.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, estrujándose el cerebro. Adrien la observaba, sin dejar de maravillarse con la capacidad de su novia para buscarle una solución a cualquier situación. Ahora, en aquellos momentos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida, sobre todo porque no sería capaz de sobrevivir si se marchaba de su lado.

―Esa mujer secuestró a mi padre―habló, desviando los ojos de Marinette a los demás―. Estoy seguro de que ha sido ella.

―No tenemos ninguna prueba de eso, tío―intervino Nino―. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que ha sido ella y no otra persona?

―Nadie sabía que mi padre estaba en mi casa encerrado―repuso Adrien, tragando saliva con dificultad; admitir en voz alta que le había hecho a su padre lo mismo que él en el pasado era diferente a pensarlo solo en su cabeza―. Y solo nosotros sabemos que mi padre era Hawk Moth. Si alguien quería devolverle su poder, debía venir aquí a por su Prodigio.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarle directamente.

―¿Crees que eso es lo que pretende?¿Retornar a Hawk Moth?

Adrien no respondió inmediatamente y, cuando fue a hacerlo, Alya se le adelantó.

―No podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis―comentó, poniéndose en pie con las manos en las caderas―. Y me niego a seguir hablando de esto con el Maestro Fu de cuerpo presente. Llamemos a la policía y que se lo lleven para hacerle la autopsia. Seguro que encuentran algo que nosotros no nos atrevemos a buscar.

Ninguno puso objeción alguna. Alya se encargó de hacer las llamadas necesarias y, mientras tanto, el resto del equipo vagó por la estancia, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Por su parte, Adrien se llevó a Marinette al baño, donde el hedor a muerte era más suave y la sentó en la tapa del retrete para examinarla bien.

Marinette dejó que Adrien le tomara el rostro con ambas manos. Sus ojos verdes destilaban preocupación y sabía que aquella era la única manera de hacer que se tranquilizara. Adrien se había acostumbrado a tener el control de las cosas y los últimos acontecimientos estaban echando por tierra todo su trabajo. Además, Marinette no podía olvidar que debían ocultar a Adrien de la policía si no querían que la noticia llegara a oídos de la prensa. Su relación estaba en un punto lo bastante delicado como para añadirle una ración extra de cotilleos falsos.

―Tienes que irte de aquí, Adrien―murmuró Marinette mientras él le recolocaba un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja; él la miró directamente a los ojos―. Nadie puede verte en esta situación.

―Ni a ti―repuso él con una media sonrisa―. Estamos en un lío.

Marinette rodó los ojos.

―Pero tampoco podemos dejar a nuestros amigos solos.

Adrien quiso puntualizar que Luka no era su amigo ni lo sería en un futuro, pero se mordió la lengua. En cierto modo, se enorgullecía por su autocontrol, aunque seguía regañándose mentalmente por comportarse como un adolescente inseguro.

―¿Crees que Alya no sabe hacerse cargo de la situación?

―No es eso―aseguró Marinette en voz baja―. No quiero que se enfrenten a esto ellos solos.

―Saben que somos caras conocidas y que nadie puede vernos aquí… de esta forma. Si les explicamos el asunto, no se enfadarán.

Marinette apretó los labios.

―¿Por qué no haces uso de tus contactos y evitas que todo esto salga a la luz? Podremos quedarnos aquí hasta que la policía decida que ha recabado suficiente información. Ellos pueden ayudarnos a resolver esto.

―No me arriesgaré a que se cuelguen más habladurías sobre ti, Marinette. No―sentenció Adrien, poniéndose en pie y lavándose las manos en el lavabo.

Marinette quiso protestar, pero las palabras murieron en su boca. Adrien y ella guardaron silencio y escucharon que Alya hablaba con alguien. Se miraron.

―La policía―vocalizaron los dos sin emitir ni un ruido.

Adrien maldijo por lo bajo y Marinette respiró hondo, echando un vistazo a la ventana.

―No me gusta la idea de largarnos sin despedirnos―dijo con un hilo de voz―. Pero no tengo otra alternativa. Tikki―llamó y su kwami, que se había quedado a un lado hablando con Plagg y los demás kwamis, apareció a través de la pared del baño―, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Puedes avisar a los otros?

La kwami roja asintió, claramente triste y regresó al rincón del salón donde se encontraban las demás criaturas. Unos segundos después, apareció de nuevo en el baño, esta vez acompaña de Plagg. Adrien se la quedó mirando.

―¿Vas a utilizar tus poderes? ―inquirió, sorprendido.

―No tengo otro remedio―suspiró Marinette, volviéndose hacia Tikki―. Cierra la puerta, Adrien. Tikki, puntos fuera.

Adrien solo tuvo un segundo para entornar la puerta del baño. Rogó en silencio para que la policía no se percatara del destello de luz rojiza que bañaba el aseo. No duró mucho. Antes de que pudiera comprobar si la policía les había visto, Marinette ya se había enfundado el traje de Ladybug y había desenrollado el yo-yo de su cintura.

―Vamos―dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

El corazón de Adrien dio una voltereta. Volar con Ladybug era una de sus experiencias favoritas. El traje la dotaba de la fuerza suficiente para soportar su peso de hombre adulto y le permitía disfrutar junto a Marinette de las vistas de París. Aunque la situación no era precisamente la mejor de todas, Adrien no pudo evitar sentir ese pellizco de emoción al abrazar a Ladybug y dejarle los brazos libres para que pudiera moverse sin problemas.

―¿Listo?

―Siempre―murmuró él y ambos recordaron uno de esos momentos en los que Ladybug le había salvado de una muerte segura.

Sin recrearse en el sonido de la voz de Adrien reverberando por cada poro de su piel, Ladybug lanzó el yo-yo por fuera de la ventana y lo enrolló en lo más alto de la azotea del edificio. Con un salto, se encaramó al alféizar y, con un empuje más, se encontró ascendiendo por el patio. Las ventanas pasaban a su lado a toda velocidad, las manos de Adrien se aferraron a su cuerpo. Le sintió pegado a ella, vibrando con la subida hasta que llegaron a la azotea.

Sin pararse durante mucho más tiempo, Ladybug cogió impulso, lanzó de nuevo el yo-yo, en dirección opuesta a la policía y se lanzó al vacío. Adrien no pudo evitar gritar de alegría y Ladybug sonrió como llevaba meses sin hacerlo.

… … … …

Cuando Ladybug aterrizó en la habitación de Adrien, acababan de dar las seis de la tarde. Sin darse cuenta, habían estado casi dos horas en casa del Maestro Fu. Resignado, Adrien soltó a Ladybug y Marinette se deshizo del traje. Dudaba que Tikki estuviera falta de fuerzas, pero Marinette prefería asegurarse y le dio un delicioso macaron, esta vez de chocolate y frambuesa. La kwami roja se alejó revoloteando con Plagg y ambas criaturas se escabulleron a un rincón apartado.

―Me encanta volar contigo―dijo Adrien en cuanto Marinette se hubo acomodado la ropa de nuevo.

Ella sonrió, azorada.

―Gracias.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un paso hacia ella. La sangre aún le bullía en las venas a toda prisa por el viajecito y notaba el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Marinette dejó que se acercara y que posara sus manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

―Has estado increíble―susurró Adrien con voz grave sin perder la sonrisa.

―¿Volando?

―No―negó él con la cabeza―. En casa del Guardián.

Marinette alzó una ceja.

―He estado a punto de desmayarme.

―Y te has mantenido en pie―repuso Adrien con dulzura.

―Porque tú me has sujetado. Francamente, Adrien, no sé qué habría hecho si hubieses tardado un poco más en llegar.

Él ladeó la cabeza y subió una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla a Marinette. Ella se dejó llevar por su contacto y cerró los ojos. Adrien bebió de ese momento como si fuera el último reducto de agua del mundo. Marinette, en su habitación, relajada entre sus brazos… Sus problemas de pareja habían quedado olvidados gracias a los acontecimientos recientes. Adrien sabía que estaba mal alegrarse por eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como antes, como cuando tenían que combatir a un enemigo común y él acababa de descubrir quién era ella.

―Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías? ―murmuró.

Marinette abrió los ojos y se encontró el rostro de Adrien muy cerca del de ella. Ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa y se perdió en el horizonte de los ojos de él. Le notaba cálido y nervioso junto a ella, como si temiera dar un paso en falso y que ella saliera corriendo. Marinette no pudo evitar que se le aflojaran las piernas. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa de Adrien a la altura de los hombros. Sintió su corazón latir bajo sus dedos a toda velocidad. La boca se le resecó al oler su aroma: a jabón, ropa limpia y Adrien.

―No te vayas―musitó Adrien, perdido en el mar que eran los ojos azules de Marinette.

―No me iré―le aseguró Marinette, olvidando incluso cómo se llamaba.

―Te amo.

Aquello fue lo último que dijo Adrien antes de que sus labios se fusionaran con los de Marinette. Ella le recibió con un gemido, cerrando los ojos y echándole los brazos al cuello. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo se curvó para adherirse al de él y notó enseguida su deseo, sus ganas y su felicidad de tenerla a su lado. Marinette olvidó sus rencillas, sus dudas y sus miedos y se entregó de lleno al beso de Adrien, que amenazaba con hacerle estallar la cabeza.

Las manos de Adrien se movieron, ágiles, por su espalda y la acariciaron arriba y abajo sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Recorrieron su espina dorsal y le alzaron la blusa poco a poco a medida que subían de nuevo. La piel de la espalda de Marinette quedó al descubierto para deleite de Adrien, que no tardó en trazar dibujos sin sentido sobre ella con la punta de los dedos. Cada roce era una descarga eléctrica que sacudía el cuerpo de Marinette.

Ella se atrevió entonces a morderle el labio inferior. Quería más, más besos, más caricias, más… Adrien. Él respondió enseguida, sin hacerse de rogar, jurándose a sí mismo que le daría todo lo que ella pidiera. Su boca vagó por su mandíbula y se perdió en su cuello. Marinette torció la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso y, entonces, sintió la lengua de Adrien prendiéndole fuego a la piel de su hombro y su clavícula. A medida que descendía, Marinette quedaba más laxa entre los brazos de Adrien. Las rodillas se le aflojaron y él la cogió a tiempo en brazos.

Marinette le rodeó las caderas con las piernas mientras Adrien la llevaba al sofá. No había tiempo para llegar a la cama. La tumbó con cuidado en la amplia superficie del sofá y retomó su ataque. Sus manos subieron un poco más la blusa hasta que Marinette tuvo que alzar la cabeza para que él se la quitara. Adrien aprovechó ese momento para hacerse de nuevo con los labios de Marinette, al tiempo que tiraba la blusa a cualquier parte. Se acomodó sobre ella y repartió un reguero de besos por su mandíbula, su cuello y su escote.

Adrien ya conocía aquel cuerpo, estaba familiarizado con él, pero lo había echado tanto de menos que se le escapaban incoherencias conforme lo iba descubriendo de nuevo. Marinette apenas escuchaba sus murmullos, aunque en ocasiones conseguía diferenciar un "increíble", "preciosa", "te adoro" de entre todo su repertorio. Marinette se arqueó cuando los labios de Adrien recorrieron su estómago hasta llegar a su ombligo. Si aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel y reavivaban su deseo constantemente. Sin pensarlo, Marinette aseguró sus piernas alrededor de Adrien y le empujó con los talones para que se pegara más a ella.

Adrien jadeó.

―Quítatela―murmuró Marinette mientras se deshacía de su gorra del equipo de fútbol y tiraba de los bajos de la camiseta casi sin fuerzas.

Adrien obedeció de inmediato. La camiseta voló por la habitación y su pecho se encontró al momento con la piel de Marinette. Lo único que le molestaba era el sujetador que aún no le había quitado. Los brazos de Marinette se enrollaron en torno a su cuerpo y le abrazó, con los dedos clavándosele en los omoplatos.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Adrien, sorprendido por su necesidad.

―Más―dijo Marinette por toda respuesta.

Adrien cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

―Princesa…

Adrien se perdió en el cuerpo de Marinette. Ya no sabía bien qué tocaba y qué no. El sujetador de algodón y encaje de Marinette desapareció sin que se diera cuenta y su boca besaba y lamía con auténtica adoración cada pecho de ella. Marinette enterró los dedos en su pelo rubio, maravillándose con su suavidad y su brillo y con el contraste que hacía con sus ojos verdes, abiertos, nublados por el deseo y atentos a lo que ella le pidiera.

Solo con verle entregado de esa forma, Marinette creyó que alcanzaría el cielo.

―Te necesito―dijo con un hilo de voz, acariciándole la cara mientras él se entretenía con el otro pecho.

Adrien le dio un suave mordisco y ella gritó, sorprendida.

Intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado. Adrien bajó el rostro y besó el torso de Marinette por todas partes, rápido, certero, seguro de lo que hacía, al tiempo que sus manos se peleaban con el cinturón y los botones de sus vaqueros. Tiró de la ropa de ella con decisión, llevándose por el camino las braguitas a juego con el sujetador. Marinette tragó saliva al notar la superficie tibia del sofá bajo su cuerpo desnudo. Adrien se dio cuenta del gesto y la tomó por las nalgas para subirla un poco hacia él.

―¿Tienes idea de lo perfecta que eres? ―murmuró con voz ronca, poniéndose de rodillas y agachándose hasta que su rostro quedó a menos de un palmo de su monte de Venus.

Marinette no respondió. Se limitó a contener el aliento hasta que la nariz de Adrien rozó con suavidad su centro de placer. Marinette cerró de nuevo los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando. Adrien mantuvo los ojos fijos en su rostro mientras descendía un poco más y su boca se encontraba con su sexo, abierto, húmedo y cálido. Su lengua trazó una línea recta desde abajo hasta arriba, Marinette ahogó un grito a duras penas. Adrien contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque no pudo evitar que Marinette, al abrir los ojos, se encontrara con un brillo peligroso en sus pupilas.

Ella sabía lo que significaba esa mirada.

Y Adrien pensaba cumplirlo con creces.

Poco a poco, Adrien fue aumentando el ritmo y la frecuencia de sus besos. Lamió y chupo cuanto pudo mientras sus manos la sujetaban con firmeza para que no se moviera. Marinette se hundió en las oleadas de placer que Adrien le regalaba, se fundió con su boca hasta que no supo qué era suyo y qué era de él. La lengua de Adrien se adentraba en ella como un drogadicto, ansiosa, saboreando cada parte de su ser hasta que este explotó. La cabeza de Marinette se quedó en blanco y Adrien no paró de beber de ella hasta que su cuerpo menudo dejó de temblar.

Dejó las piernas de Marinette en el sofá con cuidado y él utilizó esos segundos de dulce paz para terminar de desnudarse. Apoyó una rodilla en el sofá, entre las piernas medio abiertas de Marinette y se cernió sobre ella lentamente, avisándola con pequeños toques aquí y allá de lo que sucedía. Era su forma de comprobar que Marinette seguía consciente y lista para la siguiente ronda.

Solo cuando ella abrió de nuevo los ojos, Adrien se quedó tranquilo y se permitió extenderse sobre ella. Marinette le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Adrien fue a decir algo, pero ella se lo impidió, besándole con auténtica adoración. Adrien se olvidó de sus palabras y se colocó bien entre las piernas de Marinette. Ella le acarició los gemelos con los pies a modo de saludo y Adrien se fue adentrando poco a poco en su cuerpo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de Marinette con tanta tranquilidad que Adrien temió que fuera a correrse en cuanto estuvo dentro por completo. El cuerpo de ella se acoplaba perfectamente a su forma y le acogía sin problemas. Esa era una de las cosas que más le maravillaban de ella: siempre había estado lista para él, siempre había estado dispuesta para ayudarle. Adrien se sentía en deuda con Marinette de mil formas distintas y ahora, mientras se fundía con ella una y otra vez, pensó que, de alguna manera, estaba devolviéndole todo el amor y el apoyo que ella le había dado. No sería suficiente, pero era un comienzo más que delicioso.

Adrien se alzó con cuidado y volvió a adentrarse en Marinette. Su calidez le envolvía y él dejó de pensar. Marinette le tomó por el cuello y le besó en el hombro, escuchando los jadeos contenidos de Adrien con cada movimiento. Sus caderas empezaron a embestirla cada vez con más fuerza, descontroladas. Marinette gimió en su oído, con esa forma tan característica de decirle que se dejase llevar.

―Hazlo, Adrien―jadeó, presa del placer conjunto―. Soy yo, estás conmigo…

―Mari… nette…―con esfuerzo, él levantó la cabeza del hueco de su hombro, donde se había refugiado momentos atrás― Te amo―musitó, sus labios rozando los de ella sin llegar a besarla por completo―. Te necesito, amor…

―Sí, sigue―le animó ella, agarrando con fuerza su pelo y tirando de él.

Adrien cerró los ojos y se movió una última vez con violencia. Marinette gritó de placer y notó que volvía a perder el norte al mismo tiempo que Adrien. Ambos cuerpos temblaron al mismo son, perdidos el uno en el otro. No se podían separar de ninguna forma; se habían enredado de tal manera que nada podía alejarlos.

Adrien gimió el nombre de Marinette en su oído y se desplomó sobre ella. Marinette se removió levemente para poder acogerlo bien contra su cuerpo y le dio un suave beso en la frente, empapada de sudor.

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, ambos fueron recobrando la consciencia. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y sus corazones latieron más pausadamente, al mismo son, con la misma cadencia. Marinette seguía sin entender por qué ocurría aquello, cómo era posible siquiera que pasara. Por su parte, Adrien se limitaba a disfrutarlo. Saber que seguía sincronizándose con Marinette era más que suficiente para mantener alejadas sus inquietudes, que no tenían cabida en ese momento.

Aletargados, se miraron. Sin apenas fuerzas, Adrien subió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

―Esto no me lo esperaba―admitió en voz baja, haciendo reír a Marinette.

―Ni yo―coincidió ella, besándole la punta de la nariz―. Pero ha estado bien, ¿no?

Adrien cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

―Sería capaz de morirme en ti―musitó, haciendo estremecer a Marinette.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. No dijo nada, no quería estropear el momento. Desechó las dudas de su mente y se permitió estar en aquella burbuja de felicidad un poco más. No tenía sentido regresar a la realidad tan pronto, ¿no?


	10. ANUNCIO

¡Hola a todxs!

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todxs vosotrxs, mis lectorxs, por haberme ausentado durante todos estos meses. Mi vida ha estado llena de altibajos y no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para acabar este fic de la manera en que lo merece.

NO LO HE ABANDONADO. Tengo algunos capítulos escritos, pero me gustaría darles un repaso antes de publicarlos. No sé cuándo ocurrirá eso, tampoco me atrevo a daros una fecha aproximada porque no quiero decepcionaros aún más. Solo quiero deciros que esta segunda parte tendrá un final y que, espero, os gustará.

Por eso os pido comprensión y ánimos (sobre todo, lo segundo).

Espero poder daros buenas noticias muy pronto. Mientras tanto, os recuerdo que tenéis mis otros fics disponibles para que disfrutéis de ellos.

Sois lxs mejores lectorxs de FanFiction.

Se os quiere.


End file.
